Tis a Dawn of a New Man
by Jackie Jackie Spicer
Summary: Collect two. Short stories...duh. Updated and ready for shipping!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME** to my !_NEW_! story of RANDOM stories! I hope you enjoy it! I still take requests and shall nod at the appropretate times to make it seem that I'm listening. So here's Stories by Me! (Renamed, Tis a Title Change.) 2.0! YEAH! PARTY FAVORS AND BLOODPACKS FOR EVERYONE! Except you...Peter Griffin...you need to go back to the Family Guy universe, cause everyone know that it's a **_L-O-N-G _**drive to your universe and Family Guy is going to be on tomorrow, 11 o'clock, on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim -winks-, and I don't want to watch a Peter-less episode of Family Guy! Or a Stewie-less...

Peter: Aw man! You don't remember what's it like to be my age! (Runs off crying)

Me: I DON'T KNOW HOW OLD YOU ARE, BUT I'M CERTAIN I'M **WAY YOUNGER **THAN **_YOU!_**

Peter: **WHATEVER!**

Me: (Growls) Whatever to you to! Here's my story...

(Disclaimer: I don't need one, but I was not payed for that advertisement **_(!WATCH FAMILY GUY!) _**, but I should be.Thank you. Please review and assess. -bows- your reviews will be **MOST** helpful!)

**A Date with Destaniy**

**!OR!**

**_WHAT THE F... ARE YOU ON? THAT SHOULD NEVER BE WRITTEN BY A GIRL THAT'S F...ING FOURTEEN-YEARS-OLD!_** (In the end of July)** _F...ING D...IT! THAT'S SICK AND WRONG! I MEAN, YOU'RE NOT EVEN BARELY IN YOUR F...ING TEENS AND YOU WRITE THIS F...ING S...? WHAT'S NEXT? THE EASTER BUNNY HANDS OUT F...ING GRANADES TO F...ING THREE-YEAR-OLDS AND THEY ARE ALL F...ING ACTIVE? AMERICA'S F...ING YOUTH IS F...ING SCREWED UP MAN! JUST F...ING SCREWED UP! I'm going to get f...ing wasted so I don't need to take it any more! God d...it! -starts crying- GOD F...ING D...IT! -crys harder- WHY? WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?_**_

* * *

_

"Jack, come here…" Chase demanded, his finger pointing right in front of his feet. Jack quickly stepped to the spot, quaking in his boots. "Y-y-y-yes Chase Young, sir?" his voice reflexes only a fraction of his frighten-ness.

"Here. Be there, on time, or else…" Chase handed Jack a slightly aged envelope. Jack was more than confuse,

"What's this?" He asked, looking at it carefully. Chase wasn't the one to give gifts of any matter.

"This is secret. No one is to know but us two. Get it?"

"Yes Chase. I get it…" Chase disappeared and Jack went flying home as fast as his pack could carry him; he was more than anxious to see what it was.

When Jack reached his home, he flew through the door, ran through the kitchen, but stopped to get some pudding, fled to the basement door, which he almost torn off the hinges… almost, and tripped down the stairs. He recovered from his fall in no time flat. "Whatcoulditbe?Whatcoulditbe?WHATCOULDIT**BE**?" Jack was very excited, to say the least. He carefully edged his finger under the fold of the envelope, slowly moving it, cautiously ripping the fold open. He slowly and guardedly started to lift its contents out of the aged envelope. It was…it was…it…was… (Person reading fic: STOP TEASING AND GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!) It…was…. IT…WAS…. a party invitation. "Huh? What?" Jack read the note:

**Party!**

**Time:** _12:00 pm; June 17, 2006_

**Place:** _The Abandoned Warehouse in Hong Kong, right next to the Abandoned Monty Crisco Shop. If you can't find it, you're dimmer than I thought…_

**Be sure to:** _be ALONE. Wear light clothes. Bring favorite Dance CDs._

That last part confused Jack the most. "'Bring my favorite Dance CDs'? Why?" he shrugged it off though. He rummaged around his lab to find some techno music and some DJ stuff that he made personally. (What? He has good taste!) Jack went up to his room and dressed in his lightest black shirt, a Harley Davidson shirt, and his lightest black pants. He grabbed his bag and stuffed in the CDs and started out the door. He was almost across the living room floor when suddenly, "OH MY GOD! GRANNY! COVER YOUR SHAME!" Jack's grandmother was in her…-gag-…undergarments –shutters-.

"What? It's hot! I'm wearing as little clothes as possible, which can be more…."

"OH GOD! (Throws up a little in mouth.) I think I threw up a little...in my mouth! COVER UP!" Jack ran out the door, and kept running, for miles and miles and miles, or just **A** mile… However long he ran, he was exhausted after it. He stopped and rested for a bit, then he activated his heli-bot and flew southward to Hong Kong.

When Jack reached Hong Kong, he deactivated his pack and started looking for this "Abandon Warehouse"…where ever that is. He walked around for a bit when he found an abandoned Monty Crisco shop called, The Monty Crisco Café. Yeah… "Well, there's the Monty Crisco shop, but the warehouse…" he turned around and saw the abandoned warehouse. It was once called, The Abandoned Warehouse. "' The Abandoned Warehouse'? That's…oddly named…" he crawled over the locked fence and slowly walked a crossed the debris covered pavement to the iron door. Jack pushed the door open, to find…………………………………………………………………………… (Person reading fic: NOT AGAIN!)……………………………… Nothingness. "Chase? Are you there?" his eyes adjusted to the darkness. All he could find was some junk, scattered about the room. The lights flashed on. Jack flinched and jammed his eyes closed. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and blinked. Chase was there, right snapped dabbed in the middle of the cement floor, in some kind of robes; brown and green of course. "Spicer…you came…" he walked towards Jack, but more float-y. "Did you bring them?" Chase cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Jack pulled out his CDs. "Here you go…" Chase grabbed them out of his hands and examined the two discs. "'Spicer's Remixes'?" he asked.

"Oh, um… those are some remixes I made…" Chase cocked his eyebrow again. "Hey! I can dance to them!"

"Whatever…"

"Um…Chase? Why did I have to bring the CDs?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Because of this…" Chase pulled a remote out of his robe pocket and pressed an orange button. Catchy pop music started playing afterward. "Well? Are you going to dance or just stand there like a hump on a camel?"

"Uh………Dance?" Jack shrugged.

"Yes. Good answer." Chase dragged the redhead to the middle of the floor. He started dancing…some…weird…disco…dance… "What in Hell's name are you doing?" Jack asked, VERY freaked out.

"It's the 'Funky Chicken'. What does it look like?" Chase scoffed.

"It looks like a **SEIZURE**!"

"It's not THAT bad… is it?"

"YES! IT IS!"

"What ever… Just dance…" Jack relaxed and started doing the Robot. "What are YOU doing?" Chase mimicked.

"It's the robot. Duh!" Jack huffed.

"Well at least put some bounce in it. Like this!" Chase started doing the best robot you EVER saw, and jerking to the beat, like that break-dancer from _So You Think You Can Dance_. Jack pretended to be not impressed. "Hump! I've seen my cousin Megan dance better than THAT! This is how you do it!" Jack started to, what I like to call, The Wave Bot. You move your arms like waves, a bit bent though, and step to the left and right, pivot, and turn. Rinse and repeat. "I've seen **WUYA** as a _GHOST_ dance better than THAT!" Chase teased. He started break dancing like a maniac.

Jack stated, scoffing, "No way! This is how you do it!" He started break dancing BETTER than Chase. Chase retaliated with a wonderful Worm. Jack free styled. This continued for quite a bit. Hours and hours later, almost six in the am, they stopped. "It's hot…(Huff)… in here." Jack took off his shirt, whipping the shirt to try to dry it, back turned to Chase, of course (What? I wouldn't want Chase to see my un-mussel-y body either!). That was exactly the reaction that Chase wanted. He grinned; "I agree…" he took off his shirt as well, hanging it on an abandoned car body. Chase walked over to the double door and locked them; it was the only way out. "Um…Chase. What are you doing?" Jack started putting on his shirt.

"Oh! I wouldn't do that Spicer…" Chase grinned evilly.

"Do what?" Jack was in mid pulling.

"Putting on your shirt. That's what…"

"Ah………why?" Jack asked, with a weird-ed-out look on his face.

"It might get ripped…" Chase grin turned bigger.

"By what?" He still had the shirt, ¼ of the way on.

"By me…" Chase grabbed Jack and started laughing manically. His face came closer to Jack's. "What are you doing?" Jack hysterically yelled.

"This…" Chase ripped off the shirt and licked the beads of sweat off of Jack's cheek. Jack had a funny, creeped-out look on his face. He started squeaking. "**_EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE!_**" Chase chuckled.

"You're cute when you're scared…" he grinned, showing his fangs to the Goth boy. The elder man stuck his lips upon Jack's neck and started sucking, hard like. Jack tried to not enjoy it, but it was hard. Sure, Chase was a guy, but he looked somewhat like a girl, a rough playing girl. He gave a slight gasp and relaxed in the older mans arm; he felt the smile on his neck. Chase's lips departed the pale neck and looked into the ruby eyes. Jack looked into those lust filled golden eyes; he was scared, "What are you doing?"

"Taking what I want…and that's…you…" Chase whispered into his ear. Chase rearranged himself so that he was holding his toy tight, yet gentle, and so he had a perfect view of the boy. His face edged oh so slow to Jack's face; Jack tried to jerk back, but Chase had a firm hold on him. His lips edged closer and closer to the boy, but ever so slowly. Jack gasped, surprised like, and that's when Chase made his move. One sweep and Chase was playing sword fighting with Jack's tongue. Jack was wide eyed, at first, but he eased and placed his arms around the taller man's neck. Gasping every so often, the two played tongue hockey, and enjoyed it, very much. Chase broke away and smiled; "See you at my place…tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow…" Jack sighed. Chase walked away, grabbed his shirt, and walked out the door. Jack was left there, pondering upon that night's events…

**TO BE CONTINUED… UNLESS I DON'T WANT TO, BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE THINGS THAT A GIRL MY AGE SHOULDN'T WRITE, BUT WILL ANYWAY, MAYBE…OR I DON'T GET ANY GOOD REVIEWS…EITHER WAY…BUT, MAYBE….TO BE CONTINUED…MAYBE, BUT A 0.00000000000000001 percentOF NOT DOING A SEQUEL…MAYBE…**

* * *

DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? **COME ON!** **TELL ME! PLEASE? **FINE! Be that way! (Huffs off...)

To tell you the truth, I think hearing cencers of swear words on T.V. are more dramic and like **DANG! YOU JUST SAID A SWEAR WORD!** then no cencer at all. What about you? This is a real question. Put your answer it the reveiw or something...

I wish I knew Japanesse. That'd be awesome! And sorry for the "seggestions" on what to wactch but, **_!WATCH THEM!_** they're funny and I like them!

* * *

Lemmings

Tis a short story in a short story! HA! Here you go...

* * *

Jack was walking along, searching for wu, when he spot a group of lemmings with the Xiaolin Warroirs. (If you don't know what lemmings are, look in a dictionary or call a friend that's smarter than YOU.) "Oh! Look! Lemmings!" 

"It that what they are?" the four asked.

"Yep! Watch this!" Jack took a carrot out and waved it in front of one of the lemming's face. It sniffed it and started to take a bite, but Jack pulled away. It followed the carrot; this caught the attention of the other lemmings. They started to follow the first lemming. Jack lead the lemmings to a cliff, where he throwed the carrot over the edged and watched the lemmings follow each other, like sheep, over the cliff and to there little dooms! "JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The four asked.

"Deminsraiting how today's people act..." Jack remarked, watch the lemmings fall in an orderly line.

"That's not true!" Clay protested. Jack took out a roast beef sandwich and waved it in front of Clay. He started to take a bite, but Jack jerked it away. He threw it over the cliff. "AAAAHHHH!" Clay jumped after it.

"Clay!" Raimoundo jumped off the cliff.

"Raimoundo!" Omi jumped off the cliff.

"Omi!" Kimiko jumped off the cliff.

"Heh heh. Suckers!" Jack walked off with the wu...

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Jack's song, written by me

I decided to write a song, after I listened to "Murder" by What's-her-name. I wasn't paying attention, but then I remembered this song fic that I read about a love triangle between Jack, Raimoundo, and Kimiko, (Whoever wrote that, good job!) and decided to write a song from Jack's perspective. I also thought of Good Charlotte, "Predictable", during this, so yeah. Those are my inspirations; review and don't flame. Respectful, helpful criticism will be accepted only. This is my first written song that I thought was good. It's called "Dying Inside" written by Me, so if you want to use it, get my permission first. Thank you. Here's the song. (Written by the Jack Spicer in my mind in a little story of betrayal…)

* * *

**Dying Inside** by Jackie Jackie Spicey.

Why do I,

Again and again,

Get sucked up,

In this pretend?

Could it be that I'm this dumb?

Am I that demented,

To fall for the same lie that killed me before?

What is the truth?

Tell me,

I've heard the same answer before,

But it seems new when told by you,

Maybe, Baby,

I'll hold my eyes tight,

Shutting out the thoughts of him,

Truly,

I'm dim,

Knowing that you're not true,

But still holding on with all my might,

What is the truth?

Tell me,

I've heard the same answer before,

But it seems new when told by you,

What is the truth?

Tell me,

I've heard the same answer before,

But it seems new when told by you,

Must we fight again?

Ripping through my pretend?

You expose me to the truth,

Full on frontal,

There's no denying that you're lying,

But does that mean I have to believe?

Because every time I think of the truth,

I die ever more so,

So much more than before,

I die even more inside,

What is the truth?

Tell me,

I've heard the same answer before,

But it seems new when told by you,

I know the answer,

But does that mean it has to be true?

I guess I shouldn't be in denial,

But it's my greatest weapon.

**

* * *

What did you think?**

**Should I continue?  
Maybe,**

**Sometime,**

**Kimiko or Clay might be next.**


	3. Nonsense!

**This...is the first...funny fic...in this serises! En...joy...IT! I...command...IT!**

* * *

"La…La la la…La la…La… la la la …la la…La… la la la. La LA LA!" Jack was having fun listen to his music. Who

doesn't? "DON'T SHOOT THE MOON! WE'RE LOONY FOR THE LUNA!" He jumped from his couch and onto the floor

in true rock star style. Oh yes, today, he was H-Y-P-E-R. As am I. BEANS GO WELL WITH CHOCOLATE! "OH! Shen

gon wu ahoy!" Jack moon walked to his decto-**bot**and flew away with his heli-**bot**, followed by his Jack-**bot**s.

Jack reached a magical, mystical, wondrous place called Nowhere. He started humming while looking for his wu; then

he started sing, "Go monkey go! Ba ba ba ba bum! Go monkey go! Go Mojojojo! GGGGGGOOOOOO

MOOOOOOJJJOOOOOOOOO! JoJo!" he was enjoying being alone; who doesn't? The Xiaolin Losers came though,

"Greetings! From planet **JACKARUNO**!" Jack shouted at the landing dragons.

"Okay. Did you get hit in the head again?" Raimoundo asked.

"Nope! Not this time! That's tomorrow, but…

TODAY,IHADSOMECOCOCPUFFSWITHSUGARCOOKIES,SUGAR,O.J.,SUGAR,HONEYCOMBS,SUGAR,FRIUTYPEBBLES,COCOAKRISPIES,SUGAR,CHOCOLATE,BROWNSUGAR,BROWNIES,SAND,SUGAR,AND…

of course…SUGAR! I'm not hyper active, but I had lots of sugar this morning…AND WAFFLES! But… that was just a

light breakfast!" Jack took a deep, big breath; he managed to say that all with one breathe. Everyone looked at him

weirder than normal. "OOOOOkaaayyyy. I don't need to put up with this…"

"I LIKE MONKEYS! AND MOJOJOJO! I, Jack Spicer, adore monkeys with an admiration of its mother. I, Jack Spicer,

I'm the number one fan of Mojojojo, this is me, the number one fan, meaning that NO ONE else is his number one fan,

this means I, Jack Spicer, am Mojojojo's biggest fan, meaning I'm number one fan, and no one else is his best fan

because I am his NUMBER ONE FAN, which is me, Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius! Muhaha Muhaha Muhahahahaha!"

Jack loves his Mojojojo, and who doesn't?

"Okay… we're just going to back away sllllloooooooowwwwwlllllyyyy and leave you alllloooonnnnneeee in your

ppppppaaaaaaddddddeeeedddd rrrrrroooooooommmmmm. You uuuuunnnnndddddeeerrrrssstttttaaaaannnnnnddddd?"

Kimiko said.

"Jaaaaaaaccckkkk uuunnnnnddddeerrrrssstttttaaaaannnndddssss, but wwwwhhhhhyyyyy are wwwweeeee

tttaaaallkkkinnng lliiikkkkeee ttttthhhhhiiiiisssss?"

"Because you're dumb…" Clay stated.

"FFFFFOOOOUUUUUNNNNNDDDDD IIIIIIITTTTTT!" Jack held up the wu.

"But we didn't see it, or look for it!" Omi said.

"I had in my pocket this whole time! From the beginning of this fan fic from the now!"

"Fan fic? Now I'm SURE he has lost it…. What's a fan fic?" Omi asked Jack.

"I have most defiantly have **NOOO**clue…." Jack imitated the bald one. "B-ANA-ANA-ANNA! THIS SHIT IS BANANAS!

BA-ANA-ANA-ANNA!" he started dancing; it looks like he was having a seizer, like how my dad dances!

"AAAAAHHHHH! IT! BAAAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAANNNNAAAASSSS!… LA!" Oh, the others backed away.

"We can't leave! We need that wu!" Clay persisted.

"DON'T SHOOT THE MOON! WE'RE LOONY FOR THE LUNA! DON'T SHOOT IT! IT'S IMPORTANT!

DDDDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNN'TTTTTT! Just view it with a high power telescope. It's much better…. LUMPAS

COMET AHOY!" Jack started clapping. "Don't shoot the moon! We're loony for the Luna!" he then began to sing a

song that he nor I owns:

_St. Jimmy coming down across the alleyway,_

_Upon the Blvd. like a zip gon on parade,_

_Light of a silhouette,_

_He's insubordinate,_

_Coming on the count of 1,2 1,2,3,4!_

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out!_

_Suicide commando that your momma talked about!_

_King of the forty thieves and I'm here to represent,_

_The needle in the vein of the establishment!_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial,_

_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal!_

_Cigarettes and Ramen and a little bag of dope,_

_I am the son of bitch and Edgar Allen Poe!_

_Raised in the city under a halo of lights,_

_The product of war and fear that we've been victimized!_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial,_

_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal!_

**_Are you talking to me?_**

**_I'll give you something to cry about! _**

_My name is St. Jimmy,_

_I'm a son of a gun,_

_I'm the one's that's from the way outside!_

_I'm a teenage assassin,_

_Executing some fun,_

_In the cult of the life of crime!_

_I'd really hate to say it,_

_But I told you so,_

_So shut your mouth before I shoot you down Ol' Boy!_

_Welcome to the club,_

_And give me some blood,_

_I'm the resident leader of lost and found!_

_It's com-e-dy!_

_And trag-e-dy!_

_It's St. Jim-my!_

_And that's my name!_

**_And don't you fucking wear it out!_ **

Doom doom doom DOOM!

"Chicken and rice for EVERYBODY!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, button you lip before I button it for ya!" Clay threatened. "Lets grab the wu before I get…"

"…MADDER THAN A **ONE LEGGED**WAITRESS AT **IHOP**!" Jack interrupted.

"Well…I was going to say a no legged dog with fleas, but that one's perty good…"

"Well, I'd be a greased up pig in a bacon factory! CHOW everyone!" Jack flew away.

"Well, that was stranger then fleas on a frog…"

"That's so true!" Kimiko agreed.

"Ya…lets get out of here before he comes back."

"Ya…" they all went away, into the sunset, were they all got burned and Jack got the wu from then on.

**!THE END!

* * *

**

Thank you for reading this fic. I hope...you...en...joy...IT!

P.S. Hybrid Sunshine! Contact me for information! Notthe conventional kind, but something MOST important!


	4. God forbid that Jack's hair messes up!

This story is some what normal, for the way I write. I hope you enjoy it!

**And ask Hybrid Sunshine about the Jack/Jack pairing. I saw a picture that she drew and the commints are F-U-N-N-Y!**

* * *

Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius is in love with his own reflection. Due to the fact that he just naturally pale, do to being albino, and having to dye his hair and eyebrows so he wouldn't stand out, **_HAHAHAHA! Oh! You're serious!_**, he must try to at least make his Goth self look presentable. He is constantly making sure that his hair is perfect because, his hair grows weird. It grows in all different directions, it's hard to cut and manage, yada yada. (I've seen people like that.) He must make sure that no one messes up his hair, because something awful might happen… 

On fine day, Jack was walking, and walking, and walking down a path. He stops to see Katnappe and Vlad doing something in the field. They we staring at a bug, cause they're dumb villains. Jack asks, "Whatcha doing?" Katnappe responded like so,

"We're looking at a bug! Duh! Genetically Altered Super Kittens… ATTACK!" and they did. They scratched the poor boys legs, his little arms, and his flat chest (I guess that's good He's not fat, right? If he does, my theory of he has a fast metabolism is ruined!) The scratched at his face, but the most awful of it all is that they messed his hair up! Suddenly, dark, foreboding, ominous, evil looking clouds came and then Wuya and Chase appeared. "What happened? TIS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Chase screamed.

"What shall we ever do?" Wuya almost fainted.

"Jack! What did you do? You pathetic excuse for flesh?"

" I did nothing! Those stupid kittens of Fish Breath messed my hair up!" he yelled.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR HAIR! THE UNIVERSE WILL SEIZE TO EXIST! Quickly! Fix his hair!" the three scrabbled to Jack, cause Vlad is stupid, to try to fix his hair before the storm kills every one! Chase unbuckled his armor, to reveal… A salon full of expensive hair products, combs, and brushes! A million dollar value, ABSOLUTELY NOT FREE, for just reading this fic! Just send two million dollars to, Jackie Jackie Spicey, P.O. Box 13, Her House, CA. and your package will arrive shortly! Any who, Chase unbuckled his armor (WWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SMEXY BOY!) To reveal ton of salon products to fix his gorgeous hair, I mean Jack's beautiful, gorgeous, amazing hair! "Quick! Everyone grab something!" Wuya grabbed one of his pexs. "I MEANT THE HAIR PRODUCT, YOU IMBECILE!"

"You said anything…" she grabbed some hair gel and a comb. Katnappe grabbed a blow dryer and some scissors. Chase grabbed a brush and some shampoo and they three began their work. Chase washed Jack's hair vigorously, Katnappe dried it, Wuya combed it, Katnappe cut it, and Chase brushed it. He was complete. The clouds went away and the world wasn't going to end any more! **_BOOOO! Oh! You're serious! _**Jack had gotten this awesome new hair-do! It was cut so that it was swab and cool, however you'd picture that, and look absolutely **P-E-R-F-E-C-T**! "I'd say, we couldn't have done a better job!" Chase gushed. The others agreed. "I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE BARBERS! YAHOO!" and they all hooked hands, Jack sprouted ruby read boots, Wuya's hair turned ragged as she became a scarecrow version of herself, Katnappe grew a mane as she became cowardly, and Chase turned to a metal substance. They began to skip and sang, "We're off to see the Lizards! The wonderful Lizards of God!"

**THE END **

**_HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Oh! You're serious!_**


	5. OMG! ALEX IS BAAAAAAAAACK!

**EVERYONE CHEER! TIS THE LONG AWAITED, by few, SECOND SEASON OF THE NINE SIDED DICE! HOORAY! EVERYONE CHEER NOW! (Applaud. Applaud.) Now, get some popcorn and your idea caps on cause I need to know…um…six more things that are in our minds! I didn't think this through at all, but I guarantee that this will be funny! Now laugh evilly with me! Laugh evilly! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**The Nine Sided Dice:**

**Jack Spicer's Mind **

_

* * *

(Welcoming music plays; camera sets on a girl, about sixteen. She's wearing an orange business-like dress suit and has a lovely wedding band on. You know her as Narrator, but her real name is Alex Spicer, incase you didn't remember…_

_Jack and Alex got engaged and Katnappe chased them into the sun set, everyone thought it was weird and all said bye, and I would quote stuff, but I don't want to…_)

Narrator: Hello! I'm happy to see you again! It's been forever sense I've sat in this chair! And guess what? If you recall the ending of our last season, Jack and I got engage, and now…(_Pauses looking ridiculously happy_) WE'RE MARRIED! EEEEKKKK! I'm happy to be the new Mrs. Jack Spicer!

Katnappe: You stole my Jackie-Poo away from me! AHHHH! (_She 'pounces' on stage just as two security men 'pounced' on HER._) Hisss! I'll get you for this Alex! I swear it! (_She's carted away, cussing on the way out_.)

Narrator: Any way, on this season of The Nine Sided Dice, we're taking a look into Jack Spicer's mind. In other words, we're gonna see his brain as people. You know, Memory, Hormones and all that crap. But today's guess is my pooky-poo's Paranoia!

(_Paranoia walks out, skittish and paranoid_.)

Narrator: Hi Paranoia! (_She sticks out her hand to shake, but Paranoia just looks at it._) What's wrong?

Paranoia: I don't shake hands. (_He said this in a geek-like voice, like Vin from the Jak and Daxter series. That I don't own.:'(_)

Narrator: Why?

Paranoia: Germs. I don't like germs, they're, germy. (_Looks at camera_) Are those cameras?

Narrator: Yeah. Why?

Paranoia: You know what cameras are used for? (_Narrator gives a puzzled look_) They're used to monitor our every moment, to study us. To see what makes us tick, and make Presentational Election Campaigns more pleasing to the general audience. (_Turns to Narrator_) "They" also watch the footage…

Narrator: Who's they?

Paranoia: The aliens of course! (_Looks at camera_) Primitive people of Earth! You must listen to these instructions carefully. You must make hats out of tin foil and wear them, so that the aliens mind-melting beams that protrude from the Television Set doesn't melt your minds any more than they already have. (_Looks at camera B_) And, you people on your computers! Don't you know you're being monitored as well? But not just Aliens and the Government…(_Pauses and eyes shift_)…But also by the Major League Baseball Association as well. (_Gets close to the camera, close enough to see inside his nostril_.) DID YOU HEAR ME? BASE BALL THE AMERICAN PASSTIME MY ASS! IT'S A BIG COVER UP FOR MORE STUDIES! (_Eye twitches_.)

Narrator: Paranoia, I think you're a little…um…paranoid.

Paranoia: You think? (_Stops_) Wait, that didn't come out right…

Narrator: I think you should lie down…

Paranoia: What? You're putting me down! (_Panics_) No one can put Paranoia down, not even Paranoia! (_Runs to the window and tries to jump thru._)

Narrator: No Paranoia! That's brick behind there!

Paranoia: That's what they want you to think! (_He jumps thru, and lands head first into, what else, a brick wall._) Ow. (_He falls off the wall_.)

Narrator: Ah, I think we need an ambulance… (_Ambulance comes on cue. Picks Paranoia up, and puts him a sled like thing._)

Paranoia: (_Wakes up_) Huh, wha? (_See where he is_) HOLLY SHIT! THEY'RE TAKING ME AWAY TO THE GORVENMENT LABS FOR TESTING! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!

Ambulance Attendant 1: Shot, stat!

Ambulance Attendant 2: How much?

Paranoia: NO! NOT THE VACATIONS THAT MAKE YOU STERIL!

AA1: A lot.

AA2: (_Gives AA1 a needle about 5 inches long with twenty CCs in it_) It's going to be O.K. This will help you sleep…

Paranoia: NO WAY IT ISN'T! IT'S GONNA MAKE ME STERIL SO I CAN'T HAVE KIDS SO THEY WON'T PASS MY GENUIS GENE! (_Get shot_) Oh. A pretty pony… Hi pretty pony! (_Falls asleep_)

Narrator: Is he going to be okay? You gave him more than the recommended dose…

AA1: It's okay, ma'am! We handled cases like this more than we can count! (_Whispers to other ambulance attendant._) We better take him to the hospital. Too long under that much can kill a man… (_Smiles at Narrator_) He'll be as good as new! Bye-Bye! (_They take Paranoia to the ambulance, closes the door and drives off_.)

Narrator: Well, I guess we have to cut this episode short! (_Looks at camera_) She you next time on The Nine Sided Dice: Jack Spicer's Mind!

(_Closing music plays, credits role, end show, blah, blah, but a little added footage at end…_)

(_Narrator and Paranoia in hospital. Look Familiar?)_

Narrator: Don't worry! The doctor says your injuries will heal with no complications!

Paranoia: Why did you take me here! Don't you know the nurses are Aliens and the doctors are actually the F.B.I. in cahoots?

Narrator: (_Slaps palm on forehead_) Oh, bother!

This is the really and truly the

**END**

**

* * *

What did you think? What did you think? (Jumping up and down like a doggie when it's owner gets home.) Tell me, tell me TELL ME! You better review, and tell me a part of the mind, cause I need, like, six more, cause I didn't think it through at all, so that would help a lot. THANK YOU! **


	6. CHACKCHACKCHACKCHACKCHACKCHACKCHACKCHACK

**Can you believe it? Two chapters in one day? Just like old time…ahhhh. –reminiscing- Um…any way, this is the second part of **

**A Date With Destiny!**

**!OR!**

**That extremely long title, which I don't want to repeat, thank you.**

**Now, here's your CHACKCHACKCHACKCHACKCHACK.**

* * *

Jack laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was seven at night, and he was pondering about last nights events _Chase and I made-out. Chase and I made-out. I can't believe he's gay; does that make me gay? Should I go tonight? What will happen? _He was worried about what to do. "Well, I said I'd be there, but…" Jack looked at his watch. _7:03. Damn! What should I do? _He pondered more and more. He signed and got dressed in a dark red tank top, with baggy black jeans. As he combed his hair, he thought more and more about it; that experience changed his life, but what should he do? He starred at his reflection in the bathroom mirror till 7:51, just staring for a full forty minuets. He made his decision; he was going to Chase, but to figure out what's happening. Jack grabbed his heli-bot and walked through the living room. His grandma was asleep on the couch, still in her underwear. He shivered and grabbed the blanket that draped the back of the couch. He covered his grandma so that no one else had to she that image again, till she wakes up. Jack crept out the door, slowly closing it behind him. 

Jack landed right in front of the ominous cave; with its dripping, fang-like structures, it could intimidate anyone. He took one step towards the entrance then, _BOOM!_ The large, heavy, stone door landed on top of Jack's foot. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. He yanked his foot from underneath the slab and began rubbing. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." preoccupied by his foot, Jack didn't see Chase sneaking up behind him. "Ah geesh. That hur- " Chase grabbed him, spun him around, and braced him in a loving caress, and kissed him, on the lips of course. Jack was stunned, but eased into it, putting his hands around the Lizard Man's neck. They broke away. "Hello," Chase hummed. "Um…hi?" Jack replied.

"You came; I thought you would chicken out…"

"I…um…had things to do…" there was an awkward moment. "Um, could you let go of me Chase?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm…no," Chase picked the boy up, bridal style, and carried him to his dinning room. "I hope you had a light dinner…" Chase heard Jack's stomach growl, loud. He hadn't had a bite to eat since the whole, "incident"; too freaked out, ya know? "I see you did," Chase chuckled. He snapped his fingers and his feline servants appeared, carrying trays of delectable food. Jack started to drool; there were plates and plates of **FOOD**, his favorite thing on earth. He zipped to a seat at the end of the dinning table. Chase sat at the other end, amused at the reaction Jack had to the victuals. "Clam chowder, sour dough bread, carrots, chocolate cake… hey! Wait a minuet…aren't these all foods that are suppose to get you…'In the Mood'? OOOOOOOoooo! Jalapenos!" Jack loves jalapenos. "But, still…"

"Jack, just enjoy the food. I made it especially for you…"

"That isn't helping matters."

"Just eat the God damn food! I spend all day over a hot stove and THIS is what I get?"

"Chase, the most you've cooked is soup, and that smells and taste like crap…"

"How do YOU know?"

"You kissed me. I know."

"Oh… well... EAT!" Jack just rolled his eyes and helped himself to some clam chowder and sour dough bread. Chase looked at Jack, who was gulping down his food, while he was just sipping his regular soup. Jack finished off the soup, jalapenos, bread, carrots, and a full double-decked chocolate cake, and he was still hungry. "(Belch) That was good! What's next?"

"Um…. that was the dinner…"

"Really? That was a small dinner. I've had snacks that were bigger!" Chase's eye twitched. He had a feeling that if Jack ever moved in with him, he'd be eaten out of house and home. "Um…" he snapped his fingers and the table was cleared. "Do we, have anything… else, prepared?" Chase whispered to a black jaguar. It shook its head "no". He tensed up. _Great! I'm going to lose Jack because I have no food! _He turned his attention to Jack, who currently had a confused, like "What's taking so long" look on his face. "What is your favorite food, Jack?" Chase asked. Jack had to think about that.

"Well, I adore clam chowder…" The older man exhaled; he had the ingredients for that, and maybe some left over in the kitchen. "But…" he tensed up again. "I **WORSHIP** almond poppy seed muffins!" Who doesn't? Tell me, and I will force several baker's dozens down their throat..."Poppy Seed?" Chase winced. "Um…maybe we'll just fix you that chowder, I think we have lots of it the kitchen…"

"But you asked my FAVORITE food and I answered poppy seed." Chase frowned. "But if you wanted to cook it, I would have asked for egg drop soup. That's first-rate man!"

"Egg drop soup? You got yourself a deal!" Chase snapped his finger with a big smile on his face. A tiger and a lion came in with a big, big, BIG, _**HUGE** _pot of egg drop soup. Jack grinned, "Wow! I never have seen so much egg, or soup, in one place!" He grabbed a spoon and pounced on the bowl, like a tiger and its helpless prey. The feline servants just stared in shock as Jack slurped his soup. Chase merely laughed. In about ten minuets, the whole soup bowl was emptied. "Wow. I don't think a camel could drink that much…" Chase said. Jack stretched.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Um… I believe it's almost twelve…"

"Okay! Well, how's about some visiting time? I should leave soon; I have a feeling that a shen gon wu might reveal itself tomorrow, maybe…"

"Yes. Follow me." Chase started walking down a long corridor. Jack closely followed. The hall was of awesome proportions; it had beautiful mosaics upon its walls and floors, depicting powerful, bloody battles. Jack was more than impressed, "Wow. How long did it take to make those?"

"About, I don't know, twenty or so years?"

"Wow…" The two reached a set of double doors, "What's that?"

"This is the ball room. I don't know why I have one…" Jack snickered, "Why don't we…come in here…" Chase turned the elegant handle and opened the door to a beautiful decorated, but dusty, room. "Wow! It's **HUGE** in here!" Jack gaped.

"Yeah. It is." Chase agreed. "Say Jack,"

"Yes Chase?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Um…………"

"Say 'Yes',"

"Yes?"

"Good!" Chase grabbed Jack's hand and walked to the center of the room. They got in a waltz pose, "Hey! Why do I always have to be the girly partner?"

"Because you're smaller, and more girlish…"

"That's no reason, but the height barrier might be…" Chase started waltzing and Jack followed. If you know anything about waltz is that a waltz tempo is three beats, and if you knew a little more, you have to pick you feet in, um, threes. I don't know how to explain it. And the most obvious thing is that the man always leads and that's what got Jack's boxers in a bunch. (Boxers are better than briefs. They're cool looking. That's' my option of boy's undergarments. What about you?) "Hey Chase?" Jack started.

"Yes?"

"Um…why did you invite me over here tonight?"

"I was hoping to get into your pants…"

"Ah…...maybe I should go…"

"Please? Stay a little longer? I promise I won't do any thing…much…"

"Well…"

"Jack…" Chase growled.

"I guess I can stay a little longer." The two continued dancing for about ten minuets. Chase led Jack out the door. "Would you like to spend the night, Spicer?"

"I'm not sure, but…(Death stare by Chase)...I guess I can…"

"Good. You'll be bunking with me…" that got Jack to stop in his tracks.

"Um… aren't we rushing into this? A lot?"

"Jackie! I didn't say that we were going to do anything, just that we're going to be sleeping in the same bed…"

"Riiiiiiight…" it was aboutthree-ish in the morning, so that's a reasonable time to go to bed, no? They reached another double door; this one was decorated with carved marble dragons. "This is your room Chase?"

"Why, yes it is…" Chase offered Jack to open the room. The boy's hand reached for the golden handle and with a twist, opened it. He gasped at what he saw inside. A large, king-sized bed with green and black satin sheets laid in the middle. It had huge, down pillows and beautifully carved post,of dragons of course. The whole room was a dark, beautiful green with amazing wooden furniture. "Wow…you like to spoil yourself…" Jack gasped.

"Well…that's only because…I have no one else to spoil…"

"What about your minions?"

"'Minions' being the operative word…"

"Oh, yes…" Jack walked to the bed and felt it. It was firm, but not too firm. The perfect bed. "Heh hey! This bed feels great!"

"Wait till you get between the sheets…" Chase whispered into Jack's ear.

"I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, but it's your choice. Here…" he went to a large dresser, pulled open one of the drawers, and got out some green satin pajamas. "These are for you." He handed them to Jack.

"Thanks. Where's your bathroom?"

"Right there." He pointed towards a dark black door. "Don't be long…" Jack nodded and opened the bathroom door. He shed his clothes and placed the satin pajamas on. "Oooo! These fell comfy…" he walked out the door and say Chase was waiting for him, in green and boxers. "Is there anything that you own that ISN'T green, black and/or both?" Jack asked.

"Um… No. Not really…" Jack shook his head, walked over to the large bed and slipped in. Chase followed suit. The older man cuddled up to Jack. "This is really weird…"

"Why?"

"You always treated me like you hated me and now we're cuddling up in the same bed together."

"Well…I didn't want to tell you how I felt until the right time…" Chase kissed Jack's neck.

"You always felt this way about me?"

"The first day you knocked on my door. You did too…"

"That was a fan boy adoration. A 'I want to be just like you when I grow up' thing…"

"Really?" Chase seemed sad.

"I think it changed since then…" Jack reassured.

"That's nice…" he snuggled up with the red head more.

_I think I might get use to this…_Jack thought. He turned to face Chase and snuggled up to him. Chase was surprised, but he got over it quicker then Clay at a buffet. I mean the fact that Clay goes fast and piles on mounds of food on his plate, 'over it'. They were comfortable in each other's arms, "Chase?"

"Yes, Jackie?"

"I think I love you…" Chase inhaled sharply at that statement. He looked at the boy in the dark. Chase could see a glimpse of the red eyes, staring back at him. "Really?"

"Yes…"

"I think I do too…" Jack, unlike the other times, went for the kill. He can be powerful when he wants to. Chase began to start taking of Jack's pants…

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What will happen next? The next chapter was going to be a voting one, but I wanted a …shhhh! I'm not telling! Maybe if you tell me some suggestions, I'll use them after the next chapter, or the one after that, or the one after that, or the one after that, or the one after that…**

**I used the word "snuggle" a lot...**


	7. UmI got borad, or however u spell it

**This is a chat room. No one knows each other or who they r talking 2. They following took place earlier 2 day. Here r they participants in said chat room:**

Iwillavengeyousevenfold: Jack Spicer

Animegal2006: Alex Reon

Mycomputerismybestfriend1001: Kimiko Whatever-her-last-name-is

HottieisI2002: Raimoundo Pedtrosa

Cowboyup00: Clay Bailey

Whatsascreenname: Omi

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Chase Young

HottieisI: Wuya

* * *

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold has signed in.

Anime-gal2006 has signed in

Anime-gal2006: Hello!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Hi.

Anime-gal2006: Whatcah doin'? Huh? Does it have to do with gruge rock? Huh? Huh?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Nope. Just hangin'.

Anime-gal2006:P That sucks 4 u. I would prefer listing to Avenge Sevenfold's Beast and the Harlot, than just…hangin'.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Whatevur…

HottieisI has signed in

HottieisI: What r u mortals doing here?

Anime-gal2006: GREAT! A role player roles eyes

HottieisI: I heard that!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: U mean u read that… -snickers-

HottieisI:P U suck!

HottieisI2002 has signed in

HottieisI2002: HEY! Ur the guy who stole my screen name! -fumes-

HottieisI: Well, FYI, I'M A WOMAN!

HottieisI2002: WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE! U FRICKEN STOLED MY SCREEN NAME!

Whatsascreenname has signed in

Whatsascreenname: Hello my NEW friends!

HottieisI: Oh great! I'm out!

HottieisI has signed out

Whatsascreenname: Well, that was rude!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: I would talk to you, but I'm engaging in an engaging conversation with Anime-gal2006 to talk to you. So Anime, what r u doin'?

Anime-gal2006: HIYA WHATSASCREENNAME! How's it hangin'? -ignoring rude dude-

HottieisI2002: U got dised Avenge!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: SHUT UP! OR I'LL BUTTON YOUR LIP WITH A STEAL POLL! -holds up steal pole-

HottieisI2002: O! I'm soooooooo frightened! I just peed my pants!

Whatsascreenname: I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold shouldn't be so rude! And you, HottieisI2002, need to go to the bathroom more often!

Anime-gal2006: YEAH!

HottieisI2002: Whatevur! I'm out!

HottieisI has signed out.

Whatsascreenname: How rude! AGAIN! Do people not talk to me because of my SIZE? Honestly! I will go now. Good-bye new friends!

Whatsascreenname has signed out.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Well, what r u doing now, Anime?

Anime-gal2006: …

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Nothin'?

Anime-gal2006: -signs- Yes…

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Tsk tsk…

ThePrinceOfDarkness666 has signed in

Anime-gal2006: OOOOO! You sound ominous! And H-O-T! O, please talk to me, oh Prince of Darkness! -bows-

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: You sound like a person I wouldn't mind meeting… -bows-

Anime-gal2006: -blush blush- And sooo polite too! I think I'm falling in love! -swoons-

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Only if you are legal, that's when you are aloud to fall in love with me.

Anime-gal2006: Grrrrrr…

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Yeah. Okay. Riiiight. Now, what r u guys doin' now?

Anime-gal2006: Poppin' on my Avenge Sevenfold CD! BAT COUNTRY! WHA WHOOO!

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Feeding my cats.

Anime-gal2006: AWWWE! U have kittens? That's sooo cute!

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Well, they aren't kittens; they're big cats.

Anime-gal2006: O! R u a zookeeper, taking a brake? Hmm? Huh hmm?

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: -lol- I like your enthusiasm…

Anime-gal2006: Thank ya!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Yeah. Alright. Being completely ignored. I should b used to it by now, but…

Anime-gal2006: O! Sorry Avenge! R u reading any good books?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Nope, but I'm waitin' for some parts for a "car" in the mail.

Anime-gal2006: Ayjah! You fix cars?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Yeah. I guess so.

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Oh, yes. That sounds like a sound hobby.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: You sound like my grandpa…

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Ha ha. Can you hear my sarcasm?

Anime-gal2006: The irony is delicious…

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: You like irony?

Anime-gal2006: It make me drool… -drooling-

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: That's a very nice image. I too like da irony. Like, setting a man on fire and beating him with a fire extinguisher.

Anime-gal2006: -drools even more-

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: That is delectable… -leol-

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: What's leol?

Anime-gal2006: Laughs Evilly Out Loud. DUH! I invented that!

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Really?

Anime-gal2006: Yes! I even invented -lmeol-

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: That, is the coolest thing ever…

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Laughs More Evilly Out Loud?

Anime-gal2006: Well, duh! Talk about a dork, huh Princey?

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Yes. -lmeol-

Anime-gal2006: -leol-

I-wil-lavenge-you-sevenfold: Ha ha…

Cowboyup00 has signed in

Cowboyup00: Hi ya'll!

Anime-gal2006: HOWDY!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Great, a hick.

Cowboyup00: Oh, haha. I'm laughing my boots off.

Anime-gal2006: Avenge, u r rude :P

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: I agree. Just because someone has children with their sister, who is their grandma, doesn't mean they're hicks. -leol-

Cowboyup00 has signed out

Anime-gal2006: THAT WAS RUDE PRINCE!

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Thank you.

Mycomputerismybestfriend1001 has signed in.

Mycomputerismybestfriend1001: Mushi Mushi people!

Anime-gal2006: Aloha amigo:P :)

Mycomputerismybestfriend1001: -lol - Dat was 2 funnie!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: So totally true! -lol-

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: -lol- You're a riot!

Anime-gal2006: It isn't that funny…

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: So, your point is?

Mycomputerismybestfriend1001: Crap! Stupid batter-

Mycomputerismybestfriend1001 has signed out

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Hehe! HAHA! Computer Geek should charge her battery more often!

Anime-gal2006: Don't b rude pleasez!

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Yeah… no. -leol-

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: -leol- That feels good!

Anime-gal2006: That's stale…

ThePrinceOfDarkness666: Yes, it is. I have to go. Bye.

ThePrinceOfDarkness666 has signed out.

Anime-gal2006: Awe man!

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: You still have me!

Anime-gal2006: And That's a good thing, how?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: We can talk about Goth rock, Punk, and Alterative…

Anime-gal2006: That sounds nice. How do you feel about Green Day?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: In one word: THEY ROX!

Anime-gal2006: That's two.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Well…did you get the drift?

Anime-gal2006: Yes. How's about Dir En Grey?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: AWESOME!

Anime-gal2006: What about Good Charlotte?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: THIS IS THE BEST SONG! THROW ALL YOUR HANDS UP! DUH!

Anime-gal2006: Coheed and Cambria?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: I go well with the suffering…

Anime-gal2006: From First to Last?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Better than the fakes…

Anime-gal2006: Thirty Seconds to Mars?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: I'll kill who ever kills them.

Anime-gal2006: As in you will avenge them sevenfold.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: CORRECT!

Anime-gal2006: Three Days Grace?

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: I can't control myself! (Author's note: Those r puns. Lines form their songs. Get it?)

Anime-gal2006: You're so funny! I bet u r good looking, and nice.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Tell that to my peers and they'll laugh.

Anime-gal2006: Well, maybe they haven't seen the real you.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: I guess…

Anime-gal2006: -cyber kiss-

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Did you cyber kiss me?

Anime-gal2006: Yes. You deserve it…

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Awesomeness. Just pure awesomeness. Hey, you mind giving me your name? I'd like to at least address you in your real namesake, Anime.

Animegal2006: It's Alex. Alex Reon.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: Awe. Really? That's a name of a person that I know. I'm Jack Spicer…

Anime-gal2006: OH CRAP! YOU'RE JACK SPICER! THAT IDIOTIC BOY "GENIUS"! I will beat your ASS if we get in a Showdown -gurgles w/ cyber mouthwash-

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold: OH SHIT! THIS IS SOOOOO NOT GOOD! I'M OUT!

Anime-gal2006: WAY AHEAD OF YOU!

Animegal2006 has signed out.

I-will-avenge-you-sevenfold has signed out.


	8. I have no comment, what soooooo ever

I have no comment...

**

* * *

**

**Chase**

* * *

"ATTACK!" his army of felines obeyed. The Xiaolin Monks quickly started to fight. One jaguar got a rather good scratch on Raimoundo, right on the face. A lion got an excellent chunk out of Kimiko's purple hair. A panther got Clay's hat, making him madder than a dog with no teeth at an All-You-Can-Eat bone buffet. And that's pretty mad people. Alex was dodging swipes of a rather large mountain lion, "Man! Not only do you have to look out for than in California, but now here? RIDICULOUS!" She stated, rather loudly at best. Omi was dealing with Chase Young, the ringleader of the pack. "Chase Young! You will be defeated, and then one more time, and then another time, just so you can face other humiliation, so that you'll leave we be, for good!" Omi shouted, with an accusing finger pointed in the direction of the older warrior. "Talkin' about run on sentence Omi!" Raimoundo uttered shrilly as the jaguar took a swipe at the boy's face again. Chase's face went solemn. "Well, young monk, you will face a defeat. I will not lose…"

"This time?" Omi finished. The man's face twisted into a scowl.

"You think you're all this and a bag of potato chips, don't you?"

"That's 'all THAT and a bag of CHIPS'! Geesh! Must I correct everyone?" Raimoundo huffed. He gave a shrill shriek as a lot more big cats pounced on him, sensing their owner's distress towards the boy. Chase and Omi gave a stare down before starting to fight, then suddenly…

"OH MY GOOOOOOD! It's sooooooooooooooo cute!" Alex held up a fluffy white kitten, with green eyes and an equally green bow tied around its neck. It was positively adorable! "STOP!" Chase Young commanded. Everyone did. He walked over to Alex and gently grabbed the cat out off her hands. "I thought I told you not to follow me!" Chase sternly affirmed to the kitty, "You and I are going to have a big talk when we get home…" he turned to leave, his feline servants befuddled. Chase realized the situation, "Why don't you take care of them and come home? I'm sure that if I leave you all alone for a bit, it wouldn't be disastrous…" he disappeared. The cats did as they were told.

Chase had the kitten in his arms as he walked down a large hall, "Now, Mr. Frizles, you should have know better than to sneak after Daddy like that! You could have been hurt, and you know I would want that to come to one of my babies!" he cooed. "But you are such a good kitty! How could I ever be mad at you?" The cat purred at this statement and Chase continued his barrage of cooing and complements. He stopped at a large, double door, covered in cats, and I mean domesticated cats, not big cats. He opened the door to see, a really large room, decorated with cats and gold. Lots of little kittens came to great him. "Oh! Babies came to see Daddy?" They all mewed loudly. "Yes! Of course you did! Come here, my little bundles of joy!" he sat the white kitten down and a whole new rainbow of kittens came. Chase crouched and let the attack seize him. "Oh yes! Those are my babies! Yes! You all are so precious to Mommy! I mean Daddy! But you are, aren't you!" he cooed some more. He picked up a bundle of kittens and smoothed them with loves, and he did it again to several others, telling them all how cute and adorable they were, how he'd never let them go, how life would be horrible with out them, and much, much, MUCH more.

After the 'Shower of Loves', which is, where Chase would all hand wash his kitties, the 'Outfits of Cuteness', which Chase changed them all into cute little outfits for hours and hours and hours, finally came 'Feeding Time', which is were they get fed. Chase pulled a handle that made a huge, gold and cream-colored fountain come out of the middle of the room. The kittens meowed very loudly at the sight. Chase clapped his hands and the fountain came on, filling it's self with delectable cream of the highest quality and standard. The kittens ran to it, like ju-ju flies to a cherry blossom or whatever that saying was. "Yes! Daddy loves to spoil his kitties, doesn't he? Yes! Yes he does! Cause their Daddy's precious, precious treasures! And Daddy only serves the best to his precious, precious treasures, doesn't he?" Chase fussed some more. The kittens meowed a supposed "Yes" to their care-keeper. "That's right! And after feeding, Daddy has a pressy for his little snookums! Yes! And you're all going to love it!"

The sweetness was too much to handle.

After feeding, Chase got a big box out. The kittens looked at it curiously. "Here's your pressy!" he opened the box to reveal, a brand new Kat Palace! Complete with dozens of holes, poles, and stairs for your cat! Yeah, it was expensive.

"Oh! My kitties like their pressy, huh? Do they? Do they?" Chase cooed, again. The kittens purred and meowed in excitement. Chase dragged the toy out of its box and set it up in a bare corner. The flocks of kittens flew to it, like a bunch of flies to newly taken out garbage. Oh they scratched, oh they purred, oh they did a bunch of other stuff for hours and hours and hours, then…

"BEDDY BY TIME!" Chase yelled. The kittens were a bit sleepy, so they all ran to their huge, gigantic, bigger then a king sized bed, bed. They cuddled all next to each other and all received a kiss from their master. He turned off the light and slowly closed their bedroom door, wishing them all a good night's sleep.

* * *

Still have noooooooo comment... 


	9. Hmm YAOI Must I say any more?

Alright everybody! Here's the next instalment of the Chase/Jack serises. Heh...I lost count. It's like three right? Oh well...thank you all that reveiwed, exspecailyulrichlover777 (I hope I spelt it right). -giggles- I never had my ego grow so big! THANKS! And, yes I did invent leol. You can ask fireblade quickclaw about that. I randomly did that once and she asked me what it meant! -lol- I love it! -leol- -signs- That feels good...

-giggles- I hope you all enjoy it! I want your God Honest opinion, cause, well, this chapter was going to be completely diffrent, but I desided to re-write it. I thought the first one was stupid, so I made a fresher one! -squeel-! Never knew I had it in me...

* * *

Chase was trying to get Jack's pants off, but a pale hand stopped him. "Chase, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of a relationship," Jack stated. Chase eased off.

"I'm sorry Jack…"

Jack sighed at the sorrow in Chase's voice. He liked the evil man, even not completely at first. _Heh…_he though. _I'm a heart breaker already…_

"Chase…"

"Yes?"

"I really would like…to be with you…truly…" In the dim light, Jack could see pearly fangs, softly glowing from a light source unseen.

Chase slowly closed in on Jack's lips.

Jack slowly realized that Chase was drawing nearer, so he did what he wanted; he stopped Chase a few inches from his face with his finger and seducible smiled, but then it turned quite evil like.

Chase eyes grew wide, "What are you thinking, Spicer?"

"Why are you still calling me Spicer?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Monster of Habit. Sorry…"

"Oh! The Great Chase Young saying 'sorry' to a 'worm' as I?" Jack playfully scoffed.

Chase's face screwed in a funny fashion of pouting and a sneer. "Oh! I never knew you could pout Chasey!" Chase's eyes grew with anger, but his face still retaining that strange position. "Oh! Is my Little Lizard having second thoughts?"

"'Little Lizard'? You have yet to see me!" he growled in a menacing tone, which made Jack laugh.

"It's just a pet name, derived from the fact that you're half-dragon Chase. Nothing to do with any thing 'down there'…" he made an awfully cute sneer.

"Oh…" Chase felt idiotic, "I see…heh heh…"

Chase suddenly "oofed" as he was forced on his back by the one and only, Jack Spicer. Jack's eyes were half hidden by his hair, which was messed from lying in bed. "Let's be naughty…" he breathed as a wicked smile grew on his face.

"What? I though you said…"

"That IS what I said, but 'said' being the operative word. It is in the past…" Jack lifted his head slightly, to remove the hair that was in his face.

Chase's eyes sparkled with delight and interest, "I never knew you were so forceful…"

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me…there's a lot of things not even my parents know, so don't feel left out…" Jack chuckled as he closed onto Chase's pulse, making the elder man sigh with the sensation. Chase gently combed his hand through the boy's fire red hair, and made his way to Jack's lower back. They giggled in delight from their movements and suddenly, for a lack of a better term, changed into rabid animals, quickly "biting" into each other in a vigorous rate and speed. Chase peeled back Jack's green satin shirt pealing and nibbled at the soft, white fruit. Chase found that Jack was very sensitive there, upon the pulse, making him grin from the boys reaction.

**Warning: Slight Lime? I'm not sure. Never wrote Yaoi, or sex scenes for that matter…**

"Oh, such fun!" Jack eeped, as a hand snaked around his midriff. The boy licked his lips and began to suck on the man's nipples, hearing a slight coo from his target. He sucked harder and heard more moans. For the sake of it, Jack began kissing Chase's chest and slowly made his way towards a suggestive spot. Not to be too graphic and all, lets just say, Chase's tent was pitched, and so was Jack's. I wouldn't blame either of them. Jack stopped at the brim of Chase's boxers and went back to the beginning to start again, but more sensuous and passionate.

Chase, on the other hand, was basically losing his mind. He needed Jack to either bend over or just get pumping. He so hated to be teased. "JACK!" he gasped, as the boy, yet again, thwarted the heated spot. "Must you tease me so?"

"Do you wish me to stop?" Jack asked, in a concerned matter, which melted away in a deviant smile. "You're blood is boiling…"

"YES! I know! Get it done or let me do it!"

"Hmm…no…"

"What?"

"I like to tease…it's so much fun, especially when you're teasing a non-liking teaser person…"

"That's so…evil…"

"Thank you…" Jack said, as his hands went for Chase's boxer's band. Slowly, but surely, the fabric slowly began to move.

"STOP TEASING! Or I'll…"

"You'll do what? Make me bend over backwards in agonizing…pleasure? Such as…I'm going to do to you?" Jack stumbled through the sentence, choosing each word precisely as he wanted.

"I…" Chase sighed.

"Shhh… You'll get your 'reward' soon enough, old man…" Chase's boxers were off, and Jack quickly went for his own pants.

"No…" Chase breathed.

"What?"

"I think…we should wait…"

"WHAT THE FUCK? A minuet ago, you would have torn through me!"

"Yes, I know, but…sometimes…people need to be teased…" Chase smiled, with half, lazed eyes. "Come now…it's way past our bed time…"

Jack pouted a bit, but placed his shirt back on, as well as Chase's boxers.

"Good night…Little Lizard…"

"Good night……………Doll Face…"

"Doll Face?"

"Well, you're my doll…"

"Heh, I'm SO faltered…" Sarcasum is quite a pleasure.

"I'm glad to hear that..." Chase snuggled against Jack, and Jack did the same. With a loud, heavy sigh, they felled asleep in each others arms.

**Meh...weakest lime I ever seen. Oh well... END LIME!**

Jack awoke to the sound of snoring. He looked behind him to see Chase's back. _Heh! __**Chase snores**_Jack crept out of bed, _I don't think Chase will mind if I take a shower…_ He headed towards the black door. He didn't notice a pair of golden eyes following him, staking him. Remembering last night encounter, Chase slowly slipped out of bed, and waited.

Jack closed the door as quietly as possible behind him, and examined the bathroom. "Well," he opened the shower's curtain, "He has… really good shampoo! This crap is expensive! No wonder he has no split ends! Lucky, fine-ass, bastard!" he held a bottle of salon shampoo close to his face. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me using it…heh heh…" Jack turned the nozzles of the shower to a nice, hot state. He slipped out of his green satin pajamas and into the shower. The water was nice and soothing. "Hmmm…" he sighed, soaking his red, bright red hair in the shower's stream. Jack squirted a quarter size dab of shampoo in to his hands and began lathering it into his hair, eyes closed; he began to hum. He didn't see a hand open the shower curtains oh so slightly.

**LOOK! Shower scene! -SQUEEL- YEAH SHOWER SCENES! Not like from the movie, which I won't name cause I don't know how to spell it...**

Chase slipped into the shower behind Jack. He slowly walked towards the boy and grabbed his shoulder, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jack turned around. "CHASE! What are you doing?"

"Sorry Jack, but why not take a nice, soothing shower with someone you love…"

"Well, next time, tell me before you sneak in…" Jack tried to cover up.

"What's the fun? Is that my shampoo?"

"Um…maybe…heh…heh…" Jack saw Chase grinned.

"Well, why don't you let me get that for you…" Chase began scrubbing Jack's hair. His scratching pleased the boy.

"Heh he heh. That feels SO good…"

"Thank you…"

"Hey, need your back scrubbed?"

"I wouldn't mind if you do it…" they both chuckled. Jack grabbed a washrag and began to scrub Chase's back. He enjoyed it.

"That's the spot. Could you scratch between my shoulders?"

"It be rude not to." Chase kicked his leg like a dog when Jack hit the spot. He groaned in pleasure. "Now, what about mine?" Jack turned around for Chase.

"I'd love to," he grabbed the rag from Jack and began washing his back. Unbeknown to our lovebirds, someone was watching Chase.

"OH CHASE!" Wuya pulled open the shower curtains only to be flashed, full frontal, of Jack Spicer's private parts and, the parts that she was hoping to see, behind him. "AAAAHHH! Chase! What are you doing?"

"Do you mind?" Chase growled, "I'm trying to take a shower with my boyfriend!"

Jack grinned while, at least, trying to cover up, once more. He closed the curtains.

"Wuya, get out of here," Chase sounded more than annoyed. Wuya turned tail and walked out of the bathroom, hearing giggled of the two behind her.

"I enjoyed that shower Jack," Chase shook his hair, splattering everything and one in its wake.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jack giggled. Chase grabbed Jack and kissed him. They giggled.

"I thought I was the man…" Jack grinned evilly.

"Not all the time! I can at least try to be 'the top dog', can't I?" Chase made puppy dog eyes.

The red head shrugged, "When I'm board, yes, but for now, you're my bitch!" he joked.

Chase pouted, "But I don't want to be the bitch! Please?"

"No! Now, how's about a nice kiss before I go?"

"You're leaving?" Chase was wide eyed, "Why?"

"I need to get my things from my home…"

"You're moving in?" his voice was drowned in happiness.

"Why not? Can I not move in with some one I love?"

"I see no reason not too…" Chase quickly tried to be his normal self, though still not very normal.

"Now, I'll be dressed, out, and back before you know it!" Jack flashed Chase a smile. "And I am going to get a surprise for you…"

"Oh, really? What?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"I guess not…" Chase kissed Jack's forehead. The boy quickly ran off and as quickly as he ran, shoved his clothes on and…ran out the door. Chase smiled to himself as he walked to his bedroom, thinking of what Spicer might have in store…

**TO BE CONTINUED… What will happen? What is Jack thinking about? Can it be as predictable as you think? WHO KNOWS? I surely don't…wait…I shouldn't have had said that! I'M THE AUTHOR! It's hard to write conversations with two guys! Stupid pronouns!**

HA! I love it! -rolls on floor- I'M SO HAPPY! This chapter mad me as giddy as a school girl! -!SQUEEL!- How did you like it? Really, tell me. I want all of you guys honest opionions, as I said before. I shall take flames for I have been burned MANY times before...and scoled too. Stupid hot Ramen...-shakes fist-

Enough about my scars...

I'd like to tell you guys something...I'm a big Yaoi fan...

Tell me your reaction to that statement! -smiles- Be as rude as you want to! Swear, kick me, bash me with your hammer, the worst is never over! I work on negative energies! -leol- -sighs- I just love to be a dork...


	10. My verson of The Ugly Duckling

Okay, I got bored and made this. It based on two diffrent versons of The Ugly Duckling: The Disney book verson and that verson in my mom's oldy story book.

I own nothing but Jeffery, Jorge, Jennifer, and Joel, cause they are my OCs of Jack's older sibblings! (If ya didn't know that, you need to read more of my fics!)

Here ya go...

* * *

**The Ugly Duckling**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a duck, which was at the time watching over her five eggs and keeping them warm so that they may hatch. Everyone called this duck Mother Spicer, for she was very kind and sweet like some spices. 

As she was cleaning her nest for the coming of her kin, she felt something move beneath her.

"Oh! My eggs must be hatching!" she cried for joy, and she quickly jumped off her nest to watch the spectacle. One duckling broke through the shell and gave a quick 'Peep!' "Oh! Such a beautiful boy you are! I shall call you Jeffery!"

Some after two eggs burst simultaneously, "Ah! TWINS! I shall call you Jorge and you Joel!" The fourth egg cracked open and out popped a female duckling, "Ah! I shall call you Jennifer!" All four were the color of buttercups and were as soft as down.

But alas, the fifth egg did not hatch, and so, being motherly and all, Mother Spicer sat upon the egg for one day, till she felt it move.

"Oh! My egg is hatching!" she cried for joy.

_Crack! _

The egg popped open, but what did the five spy? An ugly little duckling that was gray and had a puff of red feathers on his head. 'Honk!' he said. 'Honk! Honk!'

But, being motherly, Mother Spicer loved the ugly duckling any way. "I will call you Jack!"

The next day, Mother Spicer took her ducklings to the lake to swim, but four of those ducklings had other plans.

"Oh! No, no, no!" the four whined. "We do not want to swim with someone so ugly as he!"

Mother Spicer frowned upon her children, but let them swim any way.

The four were persistent though, "You will not swim with us!" and they pecked poor Jack's head. He began to shed tears.

"Why do they call me ugly? And why do they wish to hurt me so?" Jack began to cry tears that rippled on the water that he was next to. When he calmed, he peered into the water and gasped. He saw a gray, carrot toped, ugly duckling staring back at him from the ripples. "Oh, how ugly am I! No wonder no one wishes to play with me!" he began to sob again and waddled into a dark, dense forest.

Jack was frightened of the noises that he heard in the forest and began to waddle faster. He soon began to waddle faster than he had ever gone before, but he crashed into a huge pillar of some sorts.

"Oh!" the pillar cried. This made Jack jump. "It's a duckling!" A girl with ebony hair and sky blue eyes stated.

"Kimiko! Keep away from that thing!" a boy with brown hair and emerald like eyes demanded.

"But, Raimoundo! It's just a duckling!" the girl cried.

"It looks sick! And look! It has red eyes! Lets go NOW!" and the boy pulled the girl away.

Jack hastily tried to catch up, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them.

"It is because I am ugly that, that boy dragged that girl away!" Jack began to sob once more. He toddled for many days, till he found a lake.

The lake had a duck in it that was most strange! It's head was completely round, it had beady black eyes, it was small, but what made it even more peculiar is that it was EXTREMELY yellow. More yellow than an adult duck should have been. It was a little rubber duck that two children had let into the water.

"Oh! Maybe he will be my friend!" Jack swam to the duck, "What is your name?"

When the wind went by, it made the duck swerve in a way that is made a sound like, 'Omi'.

"'Omi' is your name? Okay! Hello my friend Omi!" Jack said with delight. When 'Omi' did not reply, he asked, "What is wrong?"

The duck said nothing.

Jack then realized that the duck was rubber. He sighed and decided that 'Omi's' company was better than none.

When the wind came again, it sent 'Omi' on a wild bobbing spree. Jack gazed at 'Omi' for just a second before he got hit in the head. He quickly swam to the shore and began to sob, "Plastic, rubber, living, dead, nothing can love me, for I am too ugly!" He turned around to see 'Omi' bobbing away to a far off place on the lake's horizon, and Jack cried even more so.

After a month, it began to frost and Jack knew he must seek shelter or die. He found a small cave, which he rested in.

The next morning, he heard the sounds of footsteps and squinted in the sound's direction. There were two people standing at the mouth of the cave, checking out the duckling.

"Oh! He's so ugly! I've never seen a duck that was a CARROT TOP!" the tan, red haired woman laughed evilly.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk, Wuya. You got a pretty red head as well!" a blond haired, blue-eyed male stated.

"Oh, shut up Clay!" she punched him and ran off. The boy followed closely.

"Oh! How ugly am I! Not even someone as ugly as that woman could love me!" Jack began to sob.

He waddled for days, freezing himself and starving, until he found a lake. He thought he could at least swim.

Jack swam to the middle of the lake, but being exhausted from an endless journey, starving himself and not getting very good sleep, he feel sound asleep. That night there was a terrible frost.

When Jack awoke, he was stuck in an ice-covered lake! 'Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!' He cried, but with no avail, he some silenced himself and went into a deep despair.

About an hour before noon, a gray haired, bald man came by the lake.

"Oh my!" the man cried, "You need help!" The man took out his switchblade and cut Jack from his icy prison. The duckling honked for joy. "I shall take you home and take care of you!" the man stated.

At the man's house, Jack was given some water and food, which he hurriedly and happily ate and drank.

"Oh! My heart is swelled with joy! Some one has finally showed me kindness!" Jack honked happily.

The next day, the man went to milk one of his goats. Jack followed close. As the man began his work, Jack began to poke around.

He snooping found him a spider.

Jack was terrified of spiders and honk very loudly. This honk startled the goat, which kicked than man, who spilled the milk. The man was furious at Jack, and he chased him away with a broom.

"Go away, you repulsive bird! I'll have nothing to do with you!"

"Oh! My heart feels great sorrow! My ugliness has yet again destroyed my life!" and Jack began to cry.

Over the winter months, Jack waddled about from place to place, but soon winter faded away and the buds of spring came to greet all.

Jack stopped at an edge of a lake to take a drink, but when he looked up, he saw the most beautiful creatures ever. Downy, white feathers, long flowing necks, beautiful wings.

"These must be The King of Birds!" Jack declared. He turned to run away, knowing that his ugliness would drive away these stunning creatures.

"Oh look! A new arrival!" cried a bird. "Come here, so we may greet you properly stranger!"

"Oh!" Jack cried, "I don't deserve a kind greeting from such beautiful birds as you! I am too ugly!"

"Oh ho! You have a sense of humor! Please join us, for I believe my peers agree that you are the fairest of us all!"

Jack gave a confused honk and gazed into the water. He gasped at what he saw. He did not see the gray, carrot topped, ugly duckling, but a beautiful white, carrot-topped swan!

"I-I am pretty!" shouted Jack.

"Oh ho! You are not just pretty! You are the fairest of us all! You are the King of us all!" All the other swans agreed. "Come and join us!"

Jack happily swam to his new friends, proving that today, looks are all that matter, but that's not the moral of the story.

The moral is, that you may never know when you find a King in disguise.

Other wise, just because you're butt ugly now, doesn't mean you're always going to be that way!

AND THEY ALL LIVED, UNTIL THEY DIED, HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**The End**


	11. Now! It's pressy time!

Now, EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT PRESSIE JACK GOT CHASE!

And it's going to be wonderful too!

------------------

Jack landed out side of his home. He held his breath as he walked inside.

Luckily for him, no one was home.

Jack quickly exhaled and went up to his room.

The room was gray, black, and white. His parents were too cheep to get some colored paint, though it was the same price. He'd rather have some reds, yellows, and black. He's Emo, not Goth.

Jack walked over to his bland, gray dresser and stuffed some clothes into a bag. He suddenly stopped as he found a black thong in his underwear drawer. He gave the skimpy underwear a quick look, and found a price tag. "Good God! What the Hell are these doing in here? HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE MY SIZE! What the fuck!" His mouth was opened wide as he just stared at it.(Yes, I'm laughing while I'm writing this. Who can resist?) Just looking at this thing that he found.

A twisted smile curled over the boy's lips.

Jack had an idea, which could prove most "kinky" in most parts. He chuckled to himself as he neatly folded and placed the thong carefully inside (please, in your review, tell me what you think he's going to do. I need a good laugh!) Now he needed to get some more things.

Jack walked over to his book self and grabbed wooden box from the top. He stuffed it in the bag carefully though. Didn't want the thong to get ruined (XD). He walked out the door, down the stairs, and had just made it to the front door when…

"Jack?"

Jack froze and turned around very slowly. There, stood his mother. "Where are you going?" her ominous tone sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Um…I'm just…going to a sleep over…why?"

"Oh! Nothing! Just wondering!" She smiled and walked out of the room.

Jack, on the other hand, just stood there with a confuse (but cute) look on his face. He shook his head and headed out the door.

--------

Chase, at the lair (DUH!), was doing some Ti Chi stretches, just "kicking back" in his own style. He closed his eyes and started to breath slowly. Then, suddenly, he fell backward and started to snore. I guess those relaxing stretches work too well… (That was just a random thing…)

--------

Jack reached a store, with ads for cigarettes in the window…yeah. He took out his wallet and stepped inside and up to the counter.

"Well, you look a little young to be buying cigarettes…" the creepy, middle age man stated.

"You know, I get that all the time? It gets truly frustrating for people to think you're, like fifteen when you're essentially twenty-one. It's in my genes, really. My mother looked like a sixteen year old in her early thirties. Very silly all in all…" Jack retorted.

"Yes, but if you're a smoker…"

"I know, wrinkles, but I take good care of myself, and I smoke in open spaces. The smoke is what really gets to your skin…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The creepy man gave Jack his cigarettes; when Jack turned around, he saw something that caught his eye.

"You sell these here?" he pointed to the objects.

"Yes, why?"

"I'd like to buy some, please?"

"Of course."

---------

Chase was still sleeping, and snoring very loudly. His henchmen even crowded around him to poke the guy, but he didn't move. DAAAAAAAAMN! He sleeps like a rock.

Out pops Jack from around a corner; seeing Chase in this strange position, Jack really wanted to laugh, REALLY bad, but, seeing Chase sleeping like an ANGEL, really made him suppress it. Jack shrugged off the laughter and walked to the kitchen.

Jack was looking for a vase, for some strange reason (sarcasm). He was looking in a cupboard when he heard a crash from behind him. "Huh?"

A bowl had fallen and, of course, shattered into little pieces. "Great! This is just GREAT!" Jack grumbled. He fetched (ruff ruff) a broom and dustpan so that he may clean the mess.

"What has happened here, Jack?"

That sentence made a chill go up and down Jack's spine, but without looking back he answered.

"I was looking for a vase, and the bowl fell. Nothin' bad, really…" he gulped.

A hand snaked onto his shoulder.

"Really? And why were you looking for a vase?"

"Your gift."

"My gift?"

"Yes; it's on the table…heh."

Chase gazed at the table and his eyes widen; there, in several different colors, were Snap Dragons. "Flowers? You got me flowers?"

"Yes, but the real gift is what's by it."

Low and behold, there sat a white, heart shaped box with a red ribbon, "Hmm…I wonder what it could be?" Chase in all sarcasm-ous, asked. He opened the box…

---------------

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

----------------------

No! –giggles- I am just winding your rope!

Raimoundo: Um…I think she means jerking your chain…

That too!

---------------------

Chase opened the box to spy…a black thong?

"What is THIS?" he held the item up to examine it more.

"It's a thong…"

"Yes, now WHAT is this item's function?"

"You wear it…"

"WEAR it? How?" Chase studied it more.

"It's underwear…"

"UNDERWEAR? It wouldn't even cover…something! A flea! And what is with this string part?"

"The string part goes up your arse!" Jack, optimistically, stated.

Chase stared at him, "Why would anyone have string up their ASS?"

"It was originally intended for people who sun bath. No panty lines…"

"Yes?"

"But now, it's a sexy symbol!"

"Okay… how?" Chase asked, again.

Jack signed, "It shows off people's butts in a matter quite pleasing…"

"And how did you acquire such an item?"

"I found it…"

Chase gave him a disgusting look, "Where?"

"I found it in my underwear drawer…"

"WHAT?"

"HEY! I would NEVER wear something like THAT! It had the tag on and everything!"

"Right Jack, riiight." Chase rolled his eyes.

"CHASE! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Jack deafened.

"Yeah, uh ha, suuure…" he started to walk out of the room, gift in hand.

"IT'S TRUUUE!" Jack chased after him.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Heh, heh. How many weird reviews am I going to get with this one? The cigarette shop sold flowers. Get over it, kay? I just thought that would be funny. **

**XD**

**Please R&R! I need a good laugh or two!**

**Next chapter... I might have to change the rating of this fic! -shhhhh!**


	12. Think Pink!

I hope you guys like this; it sort of boarders on the O.O, WTF, and WTH factors. I say, I like it!

I don't own the song, **King for a Day by Green Day**…

And yes, Billie Joe really wrote it…

-----------

King for a Day!

**--------------**

**Started at the age of four, **

**My mother went to the grocery store…**

Little Jack found his mother's room unlock when his mother went out to get something for dinner, which Jack knew was her time to spend with Brad, her on-again-off-again boyfriend that she'd been dating behind his dad's back.

**Went sneaking through her bedroom door, **

**To find something a size four… **

Little Jack, looking towards the corner, saw that his mother's closet was open. His was little, and curious, so he took a peak inside. He found, after rummaging through his mother's things, found a peculiar object; a leather thong in a size four, some pumps in a size seven, and a bra…size unknown.

**Sugar and spice and everything nice, **

**Wasn't made for only girls… **

After finding out that this 'strappy-thingy' was some sort of under wear, he careful slipped the leather on. It felt weird, that strappy-thingy in his butt, but he found it fun. He then took the bra, after close exanimation, and slipped it over his head. It was weird looking, but he found THAT funny too. Lastly, he took his mothers pink pumps and slipped them on his sock covered feet. They were obviously too big for him, but they made him feel manly.

**G.I. Joe in panty hose, **

**Is making room for the one and only… **

Jack tried to walk, and managed to shuffle about. He found his mother's cosmetics case and saw some interesting items in that as well; one red, red lipstick; one dark blue eye shadow case; one red rouge container; but his favorite item of all was the 'black-sticky-thingy' or know to us as… eyeliner. His saw his mom put on make up many times before. He placed the eyeliner too low though, his lipstick was sloppy, eye shadow could be better, and there was too much rouge. He felt powerful though, like those warriors with war paint on in those movies.

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**King for a day, **

**In a leather thong, **

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**Just wait until all the guys get a load of me… **

Little Jack grabbed a near by coat hanger and started to sword fight with imaginary enemies. "You may take our land, but you can never break our sprits! Or something like that!" he shouted. He was having so much fun with his imaginary play pals that he didn't see his father come in to see what the commotion was about.

**My daddy threw me in therapy, **

**He thinks I'm not a real man… **

"Mr. Spicer! Dress up is natural for a child of his age! He's just playing!" Mr. Whites, Jack's new therapist, tried to explain this to his father.

"At age six? **I** never put on make-up and danced around in my mothers **UNDERGARMENTS**!"

"That was you! He's a different person entirely!"

Jack was too busy playing with that princess dress and shoes to notice the conversation.

**Who put the 'drag' in the drag queen? **

**Don't knock it until you've tried it… **

Jack, when his parents were away, snuck into his mother's room again. He'd been doing the same routine for a year now:

Act like a manly-boy.

Wait till mom and dad go out.

Sneak into mom's room.

Dress up.

It was his LIFE now.

**Sugar and spice and everything nice, **

**Wasn't made for only girls… **

He looked in the mirror. He'd gotten reasonably good at putting on make-up and picking out outfits during these flings. He now knew that thongs go UNDER the dresses, not on top, and that you shouldn't put on so much blush. Makes ya look like a tramp, or that's what the fashion magazines that he reads says.

**G.I. Joe in panty hose, **

**Is making room for the one and only… **

Jack's favorite pair of shoes had to be those pink pumps. They just looked so good on him, especially with that cute kaki skirt and pink top.

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**King for a day, **

**In a leather thong, **

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**Just wait until all the guys get a load of me…**

Jack, future, no longer sneaks into his mother's room…

Oh no!

He has his own little under garments for himself, his size and all.

He was snapping up one of his sexy pink bras, with a nice little rose in front, seamless, so that it wouldn't show through his clothes. His slipped on an equally pink dress, with pink sash with a little pink rose. He slipped on his favorite pair of pumps: his mother's old pink ones.

She was going to give them to Good Will, but Jack insisted HE take the things to it. He savaged all that he wanted and gave the rest to the charity.

**Sugar and spice and everything nice, **

**Wasn't made for only girls, **

**G.I. Joe in panty hose, **

**Is making room for the one and only, **

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**King for a day, **

**In a leather thong… **

Jack slipped on his specially made wig. A short, bright red bob. He placed a pink headband by its bangs.

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**King for a day, **

**In a leather thong, **

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**King for a day, **

**In a leather thong… **

He started to put on his lipstick; pink of course, and his eye shadow, again, pink.

**King for a day, **

**Princess by dawn, **

**Just wait till all the guys… **

He decided, what the hey? Why NOT go out? He looked like a girl, acted like a girl, why not be a girl?

**Just wait till all the guys…**

He'd been saving up for an operation since he started to get money. He's almost had enough. All he needed now was to wait until he was eighteen, then he'd be known as Jaquiline Spicer, no longer Jack Spicer, though that could be his nick name.

**Just wait till all the guys get a load of me. **

Jack snapped on his white earrings, grabbed his white purse, and went down the window to his secret pink VW Buggy.

Hey, a drag queen has to get around SOME HOW…

--------------------

Jack : (in pink dress) WEEEEE!

Me: (In same pink dress) WEEEEE!

Chase Toung: (In same pink dress) WEEEE!

All together: GO PINK DRESSES GO!


	13. Poem!

**I have written this,**

**I hope you enjoy it too,**

**If you could review.**

**I love hikus!**

**---**

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold **

_To Wuya..._

_You don't know me like you should,_

_Though we've been together for years,_

_Through the rain, snow, blood, tears,_

_I wish you could,_

_I've been with you for years,_

_Never telling you the whole truth,_

_I could tell you that my name was Ruth,_

_And you'd agree and wipe your laughing tears,_

_I'd told you many truths,_

_And many lies,_

_I've been the wall fly,_

_Just to tell you the other's gossip's truths,_

_I've heard you've called me worst names,_

_Like 'bastard' and 'faggot',_

_I could agree being a maggot,_

_Even with all the pain,_

_I wish I've never meet you,_

_But I regret that wish too,_

_Because with out you,_

_I'd never be anew,_

_You're a bitch, a cunt,_

_And many more worst names,_

_I hope to one day fell the pleasure of your pain,_

_As I hit you with something blunt,_

_Tomorrow will be new,_

_Soon I will be gone,_

_I just hope that my ghost comes along,_

_And haunts you forever if I don't get my revenge soon,_

_I hope you die painfully,_

_Treacherous scarlet-woman,_

_As long as I live,_

_You will one day die in my hands…_

_… just remember…_

_…my good byes are forever…_

_From,_

_Jack_


	14. Notes and Story

**First: Update dates:**

The Young and the Hopeless:

_Working out the kinks in a few chapters. Will be up soon._

Creepy Crap, Crud, and More:

_Also fixing chapter kinks..._

Nightmare Before Showtime:

_Recounting votes and will write chapter soon._

**----**

Okay, now, this is another song fics. There will be many more, 'cause I'm spending all my reserve muse tallents on the other stories -.-'. I've got a case of the writer's block and school ain't helping. I'm also trying to create my own little non-fan-related story, so I might not post any story for a long time. I'm not going to post it on this site... 'cause it's not based on anything, so I'm looking for some sites to post it one. I've got a few in mind. When my story is finished, I will post the chosen address on my profile. Kays? I'm trying to lean a bit away from my heavy collection of Jack Spicer fics, so I might be able to write some Harry Potter. I need to read the sixth book. Some of my school peeps have told me, without my concent, about the Half-Blood Prince. As in who dies and whom the Half-Blood Prince is...

Yes; I have servally beatened them... a lot.

Now, TO THE FIC!

**---**

Geek, Stink, (badly writen) Breath.

**---**

**Oh! **

**I'm on a mission, **

**I've made my decision, **

**Leading down the path of destruction, **

**Slow progression, **

**Killing my complexion, **

**And it' rotting out my teeth, **

_Jack was on the couch, smoking in the dark, drinking tons of soda, eating a ton of candy, and watching TV. There was nothing else to do, but decompose in front of the boob tube._

**I'm on a roll, **

**No self-control, **

**I'm blowing off steam with, **

**Meth Amphetamine, **

**Well I don't know what I want, **

**And that's all that I've got, **

**And I'm picking scabs off my face, **

_Smoking was one of Jack's worst habits, that, and picking scabs off of sores. Many people do that. He was an arrogant boy genius who wanted to rule the world since he was in the second grade. His mind was made up, but did he really want to be rotting himself to death, eating sugary food until he explodes from the fat? No, but then again, he doesn't know much._

**Every hour, **

**My blood is turning sour, **

**And my pulse is beating out of time, **

**I found a treasure, **

**Filled with sick pleasure, **

**And it sites on a thin white line, **

_The Thin White Line of Morals is what we are referring to. The line that is very thin, so thing, in fact, that you can't truly tell the differences between what it was separating sometimes. It sucks when you can't be good, evil, or even neutral. He just did what he did, and it crossed many lines_.

**I'm on a roll, **

**No self-control, **

**I'm blowing off steam with **

**Meth Amphetamine, **

**Well I don't know what I want, **

**And that's all that I've got, **

**And I'm picking scabs off my face, **

_He indulged in pounds of puddings, candy, ice creams, and other such sweets every day. He HAS no self-control… well, most teenagers don't have very well self-control in the snack food department any way._

**I'm on a mission, **

**I got no decision, **

**Like a cripple running the rat race, **

**Wish in one hand, **

**Shit in the other, **

**And see which one gets filled first, **

_Yes, one living so leisurely in a huge mansion is quite a life, but… what of his parents? Well, he is left alone… a lot, and to tell you the truth, he doesn't get a lick of their money. Nope. Jack Spicer WORKS for his robot indulged living. Hard to believe, but it's true. Juggling between school, shen gon wu hunting, three jobs, and being an evil boy genius is EXTREMELY hard to do. We're just lucky he hasn't fried yet._

**I'm on a roll, **

**No self-control, **

**I'm blowing off steam with **

**Meth Amphetamine, **

**Well I don't know what I want, **

**And that's all that I've got, **

**And I'm picking scabs off my face, **

_Once more, to say, Chase Young has been picking on Jack for smoking. Chase was the only person that knew he smoked. 'Quitting is hard!' Jack whined. 'And so is conquering the world.' Retorted Chase. Nothing ever goes as planned._

**Geek, **

_The computer kind._

**Stink, **

_He does a bit…_

**Breath. **

_Yeah; he hasn't been to the dentist ever._


	15. The Perfect Couple

This is short, 'cause I did this in like, five-nine minuets, and that's counting the editing, but I think it came out good. Short, but sweet.

And Jack gots Chase totally whipped...

-------------------------------------------------

Jack was outside, smoking one of his cigarettes. He drew long, fast puffs from it; Chase didn't like the fact that Jack smoked. In fact, the Prince caught Jack smoking in his bathroom once. Chase's sensitive nose couldn't handle the smoke. He forbade the boy to never smoke again, but not just for the fact that the smoke was nauseating, but also he could sense that Jack was getting sick off of the stuff. Jack doesn't listen well.

Once Jack was done, he stopped out the butt and chew vigorously on some mints. Hey, nicotine breath isn't fresh. Suddenly, as he turned around, Chase's gate fell open, nearly missing Jack's toe. When the boy relaxed from the abrupt shock, he gazed at the doorway. Chase looked down at Jack, tapping his foot in a steady rhythm.

Jack gave a nervous smile and said, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Chase's eyes narrowed, "Brilliant deduction, _Spicer_, now lets see if you can do it again. What did I tell you about this _dirty habit_ that you've accustom yourself too?"

The youth played on a mocked voice, "You shouldn't smoke, Spicer. It's bad for your health, Spicer! NAG, NAG. I'm your nagging spouse telling you to _stop smoking_! Bitch, Bitch, Bitch. Jack, nag, _stop_, bitch, smoking, nag, nag, right, bitch, now, _BITCH, NAG, NAG, BITCH_!"

Chase emitted a low rubble; a mean a threatening growl. Jack gulped.

The youth backed up a bit, and stumbled, almost falling over the edge… if Chase hasn't caught him by the collar.

"Careful, Spicer."

Jack looked Chase square in the eye and smiled, "Becoming a big softy, aren't cha, _Chasey_?"

The elder man narrowed his eyes, "I'm _not_, now get inside now before I spank you."

Jack blushed. Chase spanking him seemed… too kinky. He rushed inside as quickly as possible.

Chase smirked and followed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So, China Doll, how's the pudding?" Chase queried.

Jack replied by stuffing more chocolate pudding down his throat.

Chase was positively enthralled by how much food that boy could cram down his throat without choking. Like watching one of those freak shows.

Jack belched and pushed the bowl forward, "Got any more?"

"Sorry, Doll, but you ate it all."

"Do you have to call me Doll? Or China Doll? It's positively degrading."

"Oh! Big words for a shallow mind!"

"Shut it!" Jack snapped, with a most irate look on his face.

"You're so cute when you're mad…"

"And you seem to be an ugly dragon when you are."

"Oh, _China Doll_, must you be so mean?"

"I said stop calling me that!"

Tsking, "Oh, Spicer, it's a term of endearment. I could just throw you out on that pretty white ass and leave you out to rot."

Jack scrunched his face up, "Fine, but could you use another 'term of endearment'?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe 'Sex Machine', 'Super Hotness', 'Seme'…"

"'Seme'? What kind of name is that?" Chase asked.

"Oh, seme is a term to what position males are in bed."

"So it's the bottom?"

Jack scoffed, "It's the top. You think _I'd_ let _you_ sink balls deep into _me_? As if!"

Chase smirked, "I think I should be the 'seme'."

"Why?"

"I'm taller-"

"That's _no_ reason!"

"I'm stronger and can force you-"

"Still- no reason!"

"You're more feminine."

"NOT A REASON!" Jack rose from his chair. "Any stereo typical bottom figure is no excuse! I deserve the top!"

Chase smiled and rested his face on his hands, "Why so?"

"One; I can be the bull in bed. Two; I know what I'm doing-"

"How? _You've have sex before_?" Chase looked pisted.

"No, but I've re-"

"Read? You've read about sex?"

Jack looked down at his shoes blushing, "Yaoi is so enthralling."

"'Yaoi'?"

"Male on male smut."

"Oh… so… you've been gay for quite some bit?"

Jack's face reddened from anger, "No! I've liked girls too!"

"So, you're bi?"

The boy bit his lip, "I guess so."  
"Kinky…" Chase breathed and licked his lips.

Jack's face reddened again, from embarrassment. Chase cupped the boy's face in his hands.

"You're so cute when you blush."

Jack's eyes sparkled, for a bit. "Hey! Evil is not cute!"

"I guess you're the exception, _Cutie Pie_."

The youth sneered and walked away.

Chase smiled wickedly, "I'm so going to get into his pants tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was in his satin P.J. and cozy in bed. Suddenly, he felt a dip in the bed, and a large, warm figure snuggled up to him.

"Chase, stop."

The figure shifted uneasily, "Why?"

"I'm mad at you! That's _why_!"

"Oh!" Chase snuggled in the crook of Jack's neck, "Because of our argument of 'tops' and 'bottoms'?"

Jack pushed him away and climbed out of bed. "Yes and no. Now, I have a proposition- are you NAKED?"

Chase looked down at his bare flesh and then back up at Spicer, "I guess so."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "You were thinking about getting into my pants tonight, weren't you?"

Chase put on a face of complete innocence, "_Maaaaaaybeeee_."

The boy twisted his face in disgust, "Get out, now." He pointed to the door.

Chase's face changed to complete wonderment, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now, get out, or I'll _make_ you!"

The older man laughed, "How?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, "No sex."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Unless you want to rape me and drive me away, I suggest that you go, _now_."

Chase pouted as he rose from the bed, slipped on his green and black robe, and slumped out of his room. He turned back to say 'good night', but Jack slammed the door in his face. Chase sighed and walked to one of his many guest rooms to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase woke up feeling horrible. Without his big, snuggly teddy bear, he couldn't sleep very well. Even though they've only been together a short time, he was all too accustomed to the snuggling. Out of habit, he even clutched one of the pillows last night when he was sleeping, although it left him with no comfort. He grumbled and swore under his breath as he slugged out of bed and out of the room.

Oh the other hand, Jack got a very nice night of sleep. He was quite annoyed with Chase poking him every morning. And the poking wasn't with his finger either.

Jack stretched and hopped out of bed, and practically skipped down the hall. He strolled into the kitchen, humming a tune, and saw Chase. "Hey, Chasey! How was your night? Mine was amazing!"

Chase yawned, "My was _horrid_! I couldn't get a wink of sleep without you! It's like trying to go asleep when you have to go pee _really badly_; I was just tossing and turning like mad!"

Jack smirked, "Really? I was quite happy when I didn't wake up to your appendage poking me in the back."

Chase grumbled and bit into his toast.

"Jam, Chasey-poo?"

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**MUHAHAHAHAAAA! Jack has Chase positively WHIPPED! Twirled around his finger! Oh, and sorry, I've been reading too many Harry/Draco fic, so they sound somewhat English. My bad, but you got to admit, Jack finally being the seme would make quite some story, don't you agree? Tell me what you think. In fact, why don't I make this a voting chapter? Eh? Okay, would Jack be a seme or uke? On this chapter alone for your determining, would he be seme or uke? You know the drilly-o. **


	16. Pwn

HAHA! Another chapter of The Perfect Couple! Aren't cha happeh? This took me the longest by far...and is the reason why I had to cahnge this from T to M...

* * *

Jack looked smugly at Chase; his red eyes sparkled with supposed mischief. 

"Hello, Chasey-Poo. Doing some stretches I see," Jack cooed coolly.

The warrior was gave little sign of annoyance, "Yes, I am," he cracked an eye slightly, "You could do with some exercise yourself."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Jack snapped.

"Well I don't—skinny--know. Why don't you--no meat--look in a—skeleton--mirror?" Chase smirked.

"But I thought you like my physic?" The boy scanned his body over.

"Well, yes, on a certain level, but I might cut myself on your hip bone; it sticks so far out."

Jack looked down; sure he was skinny, but he didn't know he was too skinny. "I'm not that bony, am I?"

"Well, I'm exaggerating on some level, but yes. You are a bit bony," Chase laced his fingers above his head and bent forward, keeping his arms parallel to the ground.

"This coming from an over-muscled, lizard-skin man?" the boy scoffed back.

Chase stopped and looked down at the boy, "Are you trying to get you assed kicked?"

"Well, you got one part of that right, but 'kicked', no," Jack smirked.

Chase grinned and he scanned his eyes up and down Jack's body.

The boy fluttered by the warrior, slightly brushing the shoulder of the older man, "Not just yet, Godzilla."

Chase smirked and continued with his stretches, Jack watching from the steps of the marble staircase.

* * *

"Spicer, now, eat your greens," Chase beckoned.

"I hate spinach; can't I have broccoli instead?"

"But, spinach is much healthier for you."

"You're only saying that because it's good for your colon," Jack grumbled, picking at the same pile of food on his plate.

"And, what if I am? It's still good for you," Chase took a bite of his own food.

"'It's still good for you'," Jack mocked, "I rather have cauliflower or carrots. They taste better than…this." He held a fork-full of the vegetable and watched it drip down to the plate below, grimacing with each splat.

Chase shook his head, "Sometimes you just need to do things for your health and mind."

"Like homework?" Jack stuck out his tongue at the word.

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" the boy asked.

"Well," Chase took a sip of water, "I never really got a proper education, so to say."

"Yes, but you also have eternity to learn what people know and more," Jack huffed and forced down some spinach.

"The brain only has so much space," the man said.

"It's also one of the most mysterious things to man, like the creation of earth or why we're here, if there's a God or not, what's the meaning of it all. Why were we put here? Was it some kind of cruel joke by something or someone to make us fight and pick sides? Why no unity? So many questions; do you know how many men would give just to have a few more decades on their life to help figure out anything?" Jack shook his head.

Chase nodded, "Yes, but if one only dedicates his whole excitants to it, will that make him truly happy?"

"It'll make anyone happy just to have a purpose, no matter what. Some people believe they have no purpose you know," he sighed and picked at his food, "Just to have a small part could help anyone; like the worker ant; day to day, he goes on knowing his one purpose, "Jack blinked and held his face in his hands, "'To give food to the queen, so that she might lay eggs that could take my place if I fall in the harvesting'. It's a sad day to know that you'd die any day and you'd never get missed because someone will just replace you like food on an un-stocked shelf." He looked at Chase, "Just to be replaced once your gone and forgotten."

Chase's expression hardened, "Why are you saying it like that to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Chase snapped, "I don't treat anyone like that!"

Jack blinked, "Like what?"

Chase tensed; Jack had to be aware of what he said and how he said it. Or maybe it was just his imagination? He went back to his food, "Nothing, nothing."

"Okay," Jack said softly. He stuffed all the rest of his food into his mouth and swallowed.

"There, not so bad is it?" Chase piped.

"Yes," Jack stuck out his tongue and chugged down the rest of his beverage.

The man chuckled, "Why not a treat for being so good?"

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Fine; for finishing your food?"

The boy nodded.

With a snap of his fingers, one of Chase's servants came with a platter on its head; a platter of homemade chocolate pudding.

Jack's eyes widened as he saw dessert, "P-p-pudding?"

Chase nodded yes, "I know you like it," he smiled and took a sip from his glass.

The boy smiled, "Thank you." He picked up the bowl and started eating.

Lizard-Man smirked; he pushed himself from the table and took a seat beside Jack. "Can I help you?"

Jack blinked, pudding on the corners of his mouth, "How?"

"Well first," Chase wiped the pudding with his finger and sucked if off, "You're an extremely messy eater."

The boy blushed.

"And because of this, I rather feed you."

"What!" Jack snapped, his blush slightly intensifying.

Chase touched one of Jack's cheeks, "You're so cute when you blush."

Did Chase just call him cute? He looked away as his blush deepened even more.

"Aw, did I make Jacky-Wacky bushy-ushy?"

Jack coughed and choke on the air, "Did you just BABY-TALK!?"

"What? Can't a fifteen-hundred-year-old immortal, half-dragon, evil lord baby-talk once in a while?"

"No!" the boy snapped.

Chase smirked and took the spoon from Jack; he scooped a big spoonful and held it up to Spicer's mouth, "Open wide."

Jack sneered and grabbed the spoon, "I can feed myself, thank you."

"No; come on, take the bite," Chase pushed it towards Jack's mouth.

Jack tried to pry it away, "No! I can do it myself."

"Cooperate, Spicer!" he pushed the spoon and it split a bit on Jack's face.

"No!" he pushed it away; a bit more of it dripped.

A sort of tug-a-war situation: Chase was trying to remain calm so that he wouldn't hurt Jack. He could break his arm like a toothpick, or, perhaps, a stick of sulfur. That stuff is mighty brittle, mind ya; a stiff wind could do it in.

In this "struggle of power", Jack pushed and the pudding spoon flew in the air; it landed on his head.

"Spicer, Spicer; that wouldn't have happened if you just have let me feed you," Chase chuckled, watching Jack grimace from the pudding. Chase wiped a bit of the dessert off of the boy's head and placed his finger in front of Jack's mouth, "What about now?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, but he licked the finger. "Are you happy now?" he snarled. He blinked as he saw Chase smile. The man got another large glob of pudding from the bowl and stuck it up to Jack.

"Well?" Chase purred.

Jack blinked. He licked the digit of its pudding.

Again, Chase got more, "Slower this time," the man hummed.

The boy raised his eyebrow; he licked, slower again; Chase emitted a low hum.

More pudding.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you making me lick your finger?"

Chase gave a soft snort, "I'll be honest with you," he leaned closer to Jack, "You know those pretty girls in the parks, with their Popsicles?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack nodded. "I know."

"Well, you're the girl and my finger is the Popsicle."

Jack nodded, stopped, and stared, wide eyed at Chase; then, he smirked, "You know, I wouldn't mind."

Chase raised an eyebrow, a grin spread on his smooth face.

Jack bent forward, leaning his forehead on Chase's brow. Chase tilted his chin and kissed, teasing Jack's lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Jack gasped and wiggled his tongue, rubbing against the man's. His hands found their way around Chase's broad shoulders, pressing him deeper into Chase's mouth. The man pulled away, "You have a total of twenty minuets; I'll be waiting," he purred. Letting go of Jack, he strutted to the hall, where he stopped, turned his head, and grinned seductively at the boy before walking away towards their room.

Jack walked into a near by bathroom, trying to figure out what to do, "Well, lets see: I'm sure Chase'll have lubricant and hopefully condoms." He looked in the mirror, "Do immortals get STDs? Oh well, now, a quick shower and…something …seductive. What though, what though?" He looked around the bathroom, thinking of what to do. _What is the one thing Chase thinks is sexy above all else?_ He thought. He snapped his fingers, _Of course! _

* * *

Chase waited in the bedroom; candles lit, rose petals scattered about, soft jazz playing…

What? He's a romantic!

With his inhuman speed, he was able to set the scene much quicker than others, taking a total of five minuets; the candles were new and old, causing a sort of an old vibe, the petals were freshly picked, the jazz…he just bought. Chase opened the drawer in the nightstand, pulling out massage oil and lubricant. He sighed, "Well, now, I wait."

After about five minuets, he got impatient.

"I said twenty minuets! Not twenty lifetimes! Where is he?" Chase looked at the small clock. "It's been only ten minuets; damn! Time moves much slower when waiting. Of course," Chase said, "He could have flaked out; he may not be emotionally ready…damn him." He sighed and sat on the bed.

Jack opened the door; taken back by the smell of cinnamon and the sight of rose petals, he hesitated.

"Spicer, finally," Chase said, "I've been waiting-" he froze. By his door, he saw Jack; no goggles, no read hair; he stared. Jack's white hair glowed faintly pink from the candles, his red eyes glowing bright. But what was the most surprising to him at the moment was his makeup.

"Tiger stripes?" Chase asked.

"Tiger stripes, "Jack repeated with a smile. "I thought you might like them."

On Jack's face was his regular makeup, along with two black stripes on his cheeks. On his bare arms were strips as well; his wife beater had jail stripes, his baggy, white pajama pants had black stripes, Chase was even sure that most every part of the boy had stripes. "Well?" Jack asked.

Chase licked his lips. With cat-like grace, he stood and glided over to Jack. Quick, hot, and deep kisses were exchanged, then, Chase took Jack's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Holding the boy's buttocks, he sprinkled delicate kisses down Jack's neck, each making the boy emit a slight squeak or moan. He licked Jack's face, smudging the makeup; somehow, this thrilled him. "How much makeup did you put on?" Chase asked, smelling a cinnamon soap scent from the boy.

"It's all over my body," Jack replied. "I thought you might like it."

"Oh, I do," the man purred, kissing the makeup lines.

Chase brought Jack to the bed, where he laid him carefully down on the pile of rose petals. The boy looked up at him, mouth slightly opened, breathing steadily increasing as he looked at Chase.

Chase gazed at Jack, admiring how beautiful the pale boy contrasted against the red and black background.

"Has your hair always been that pretty silver?" he asked, stroking Jack's hair.

Jack nodded, "I never knew anyone would call it pretty."

"Well then," Chase's words flowed like river water, "You've never met the right person."

The man dipped his head low, catching Jack in a kiss. The boy wrapped his arms around the man, coaxing gently him towards him. Chase hovered over him, large hands by his head, holding him up. He grabbed Jack and placed his head on the red pillows, changed just for this night.

Jack stroked his hand through the think mane of hair, "I love you Chase."

"I love you too, Jack, my love, my only."

The boy's heart fluttered.

Chase grabbed Jack's waist lifting the shirt a bit and smearing some of the makeup. More tiger stripes. The man crawled between the boy's legs, rubbing their erections together. Jack made a slight gasp. Chase smiled. The man pulled the shirt off, reveling the upper body of Jack. The boy looked up and held Chase's bare arms in his hands, squeezing gently, as if signaling.

Chase kissed Jack's chest, smearing more makeup as he went. When he got to a nipple, his suckled softly, taking in Jack's moans. Jack's hands ran through Chase's hair, holding his head down.

"Chase," he whispered.

Chase hummed and pulled Jack's pants down gently. He kissed the boy's lower belly, teasing.

"I thought you didn't like to tease."

"I don't like to be tease, not tease you," Chase smirked. He kissed the head of Jack's cock, snickering at Jack's gasps.

Jack grabbed Chase's head and tilted it to face him; he narrowed his eyes, "Get it in or I'll get in."

Chase laughed, "Is that a threat?"

"Yes," the boy snarled, "Either hurry up and fuck me or no fuck."

The man laughed again. "Jack, the only reason you stayed a virgin this long is because I wanted to wait; I wanted to build it up. I could always stop and make you suffer."

"And I could always hire a whoer too," Jack smirked.

Chase gave Jack a very cold gaze that made the boy shiver, "Never threaten me like that, ever."

The boy made a hiccup sound and stared up at Chase with his scarlet eyes wide.

The man softened, "I can never stay mad at you now." He kissed Jack softly on the lips.

_Wow! That worked! _Jack thought happily. He made another face, making a sad puppy face. He even started to tear up a bit, for effect. When he blinked, on of his tears flowed down his face, dragging some of his makeup.

Chase kissed the tears away, "Why so sad?"

Jack just stared at him.

"Did I scare you?"

He turned his head away.

"I'm sorry, my Jack." Chase kissed Jack's cheeks. "Please, China Doll? Forgive me?"

He looked up at Chase, eyes filled with "hurt".

Chase was filled with genuine hurt, "Jack? Please? Anything…anything…I want to see you smile…"

Jack looked up, gazing deeply into Chase's bullion eyes; he rubbed the man's shoulders, "Romanic me; love me; fuck me for Christ sakes. I want to feel your passionate love coursing through me; I want you fucking inside me. Can't you see that?" His eyes hardened with pure lust. "Fuck me!"

Chase's eyes hardened, "Is that all?"

"I'm horny, I love you, fuck me!" Jack screamed. He jerked his body up towards Chase.

The man swallowed and took off his pants as quickly as possible. He grabbed the lubricant from the table, "I was hoping to give you a massage."

Jack smirked, "You can do that to calm me down from the aftermath of my intense, powerful orgasm. God knows I'll need it." He changed his smirk into a sexy smile.

Chase squirted some of the lotion into his hand and simpered, "You have so much confidence in me, and whatever happen to 'I want to be on top'?"

"I don't feel like being the top," Jack sighed.

The man dipped him fingers into the lubricant, "Good." He lifted up Jack's arse and placed some pillows underneath; he slid in one of his fingers.

"Geesh! That's cold!" Jack yelped.

Chase grinned and fingered around, stretching; he stuck a second finger in.

The boy grunted.

"Yes; this will be painful, somewhat," Chase stated. He slipped in the third.

"How big was you penis again!?" Jack shouted.

"At least four fingers worth."

The boy moaned.

"Was that a good or bad moan?"

"Sorta both."

"Ah," Chase slipped in the fourth finger.

After more stretching, he pulled his fingers out, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jack grinned.

Chase smiled back and dipped in for a kiss. He then proceeded to align himself up, then slowly pushing in.

"Gnnnnh…" Jack groaned.

Chase pushed in further. Once he felt Jack's arse against his hips he shuttered. He looked down at the boy. Jack returned a lazy, lustful gaze and nodded. The man then slowly pulled out and gradually pushed back in. Again and again until he hit Jack's prostate.

"Ohmyfuckinggod! Thatfeltgooddoitagain!" Jack arched and yelped.

Chase licked his lips and pressed onto that spot. Again, Jack arched and gasped.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckmefuckfuckfuckmeintheassholeagainfuckfuckfuck!" the boy babbled, waves of rapture flooding his brain.

Chase pumped.

Every time, Chase hit the spot, and every time, Jack arched, wriggled, groaned, and shouted out his orgasm. The ecstasy traveled up and down his spin in a cold heat, making his body buck and rock to Chase's thrusts. Chase moaned, seeing Jack begin to sweat, the makeup running down. He gnashed his teeth and pumped harder, faster, giving into his animal urges. Jack grabbed onto the sheets, yelling and arching; Chase bucked harder than ever, feeling his prey's skin against his own; the sensuous rubbing that raised the ecstasy. Jack screamed, releasing his orgasm onto Chase's chest as the man grunted and spilt into Jack.

Both didn't move for sometime.

Chase, weakly, pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Spicer; he looked towards the boy, seeing him lazy-eyed and panting, muscles stretching and contracting. Jack turned his head towards Chase, he seeing Chase covered in sweat, hair caked, and some of his own makeup and sperm on his body.

"That was amazing," Jack softly spoke, turning his head up towards the ceiling.

"I whole-heartily agree. I never felt anything like that." Chase exhaled.

"Really?" the boy asked, turning his head towards Chase's.

"Yes; in all my years, Jack, I've never felt anything that rapturous ever."

Jack felt a tingle down his spin, _Chase is finally using my first name more_, he thought, _'Bout time; if I ever have to fuck a guy to make him call me my first name ever again…HA!_  
"That will never happen, Jack."

"What?" Jack asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You'll never fuck another guy. Only I," Chase answered.

"Wait, did I say that aloud?"

"No, not at all," Chase purred, running his fingers over Jack's skin. "I can hear your thoughts."

Jack's eyes widen, "You could hear my thoughts?"

Chase smiled, "Now."

"Wait; what do you mean now?"

"You're mine and you'll be mine through all eternity. Nothing will ever brake us apart."

"What about the others?"

"They aren't like you," Chase wrapped his arm around Jack's waist. The boy shivered as the large, muscular arm surrounded his mid-drift.

"How?"

"I love you with all my heart; I vow that my powers are yours; we will share everything. We will share my immortality, your robotic skills, my strength, your beauty, everything."

Jack shivered again, "'Beauty'? Now that's laughable!"

"Jack, you're beautiful. If no one sees that, they are blind," Chase kissed the boy's neck, "Your skin is so soft, so luminous; your hair is of moon beams, your eyes are of the reddest rose, your body is of a god-"

Jack laughed, "You're not describing me, I'll tell you that."

"That's what you think Jack," he turned the boy to cuddle, "That's what you think…"

The two drifted off to sleep, where they shared the same dream: of happiness, their children (O.O;), life, immortality, but mostly ruling the world together.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Gosh, so sappy. The ending needs work! -.-; Not my fault I'm a romantic! But…what will happen next? Will it be positive, negative? WILL JACK EVER BE THE TOP!? Only time will tell… **

**Phew! Also seven pages of CHACKNESS! –angels sing- 'Tis what to say, 'AWESOMENESS!' :P!! **


End file.
